Dan Kau Hadir (Mengubah Segalanya)
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Do Kyungsoo yang mengedepankan logika dan Kim Jongin yang mengandalkan imajinasi. Bagaimana jika dipaksa bersatu? / Kaisoo / Slice of life, romance, arranged marriage!AU / HIATUS
1. Kencan-Kencan Gagal

Title: Dan Kau Hadir (Mengubah Segalanya)  
Author: nanaspineapple  
Pairing: Kaisoo  
Genre: Romance, drama, slice of life  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Word Count: 3,544  
Summary: Do Kyungsoo yang mengedepankan logika dan Kim Jongin yang mengandalkan imajinasi. Bagaimana jika dipaksa bersatu?

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 — Kencan-Kencan Gagal**

Lampu-lampu yang menggantung di restoran itu tinggi, tak terjangkau hanya dengan tangan kosong. Cahayanya tidak terang, tapi tidak seredup itu sampai membuat mata sakit. Siapapun tahu maksudnya sengaja dibuat seperti itu agar kesannya lebih romantis, tapi Jongin—Jongin tidak merasakannya.

Ia duduk di balik salah satu meja di restoran itu—tipikal restoran mahal, menurutnya. Meja-meja ditutupi kain putih bersih, perkakas makan mahal, lilin wangi di atas meja, dan pengunjung harus mengenakan pakaian formal, bersepatu serta berdompet tebal untuk masuk ke dalam.

Di seberangnya ada lelaki lain yang diam dan serius, matanya mengikuti buih-buih yang memudar perlahan di dalam gelas winenya. Keheningan di antara mereka terasa berat dan tidak menyenangkan, seperti segumpal nasi yang tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Ponsel lelaki itu berdering _lagi_ , dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia mengeluarkannya dari kantung hanya untuk memutus teleponnya. Jongin penasaran kenapa ia tidak mematikan ponselnya saja.

Tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang sudah hinggap di antara mereka terlalu lama, Jongin akhirnya berdehem dan angkat bicara.

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo-ssi," ujar Jongin gugup, ia berusaha menjaga suaranya sestabil mungkin. "Mumpung masih awal, kita bisa menolak."

Jawabannya tidak langsung datang, tapi Jongin sudah mengiranya sejak sebelum bertanya. Kyungsoo melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, dan Jongin sudah bisa membayangkannya—Kyungsoo melakukan itu di tengah rapatnya dengan direktur-direktur lain saat sedang diskusi tentang ekspansi perusahaan.

Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba, mereka berdua sama-sama tahu. Pacar seharusnya bisa dicari dari dulu, waktu mereka masih muda dan waktu luang hanya dipakai untuk bersenang-senang. Sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama terlalu tua untuk punya pacar, kerjaan yang menumpuk di depan wajah menghalangi mereka untuk melihat sekeliling, mencari tahu kalau ada cinta yang bisa diraih.

Jongin sendiri tidak bisa berkata apa-apa waktu orangtuanya tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya dan menyerahkan foto lelaki bermata bulat yang sekarang duduk di depannya ini—Do Kyungsoo.

" _Do Kyungsoo, Direktur Keuangan di perusahaan garmen Alexanderous—kamu suka beli kemeja dari situ, kan? Umurnya 28 tahun, mapan, koneksi bagus._ "

Waktu ibunya bilang begitu, Jongin hanya bisa mendecih pelan. _Tipikal menantu idaman, ya, Bu?_ Sayangnya ia tidak mengatakannya keras-keras. Pertanyaan itu mati di lidahnya, tepat saat matanya benar-benar mencermati wajah Kyungsoo di foto itu dan ia harus mengakui kalau ia agak… tertarik.

Visual Kyungsoo memang membuat orang ingin menatapnya lama-lama, tapi begitu orangtua mereka menjadwalkan kencan makan malam pertama kali dan Jongin bertemu dengannya langsung, kesannya agak berubah. Wajah Kyungsoo tertekuk dan bibirnya terus cemberut, membuatnya terlihat seperti bukan orang yang menyenangkan. Matanya begitu lelah sampai-sampai ia terlihat begitu tua, padahal Jongin hanya lebih muda setahun.

"Lagipula sejak tadi ponselmu terus berdering, sepertinya kau sibuk sekali…"

Jongin hampir menyerah mengajak Kyungsoo mengobrol, tapi ia penasaran karena lelaki itu tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Ia tahu rasanya bekerja di bawah tekanan, dikejar deadline dan tuntutan orang-orang di sekitarnya, tapi pekerjaan seperti Direktur Keuangan tak pernah terpikir olehnya. Laporan keuangan, grafik untung-rugi dan seluruh hutang-piutang. Semua itu tidak terjangkau otaknya.

Awalnya Jongin pikir Kyungsoo adalah petinggi perusahaan yang angkuh, yang membetulkan dasinya beberapa menit sekali dan terus-terusan menatap jam tangan karena ada hal lain yang harus dikerjakan. Jongin sudah terlalu sering melihat orang seperti itu, orang-orang hedonis yang berpikir kalau materi yang didapat dari duduk berjam-jam di balik meja di gedung tinggi itu cadangan nyawa. Orang-orang yang rela makan uangnya kalau kulkasnya kosong.

Kalau Kyungsoo orang seperti itu, Jongin pasti sudah pergi dari tadi.

Sayangnya ada yang berbeda dari orang ini, caranya memandang tidak angkuh, tapi bosan. Nada bicaranya juga tidak sombong, tapi malas. Postur tubuhnya tidak tegak dan percaya diri, tapi lunglai. Sekali lihat saja Jongin tahu kalau ia lelah. Bukan lelah setelah bekerja seharian, tapi lelah pada hidupnya sendiri. Mungkin pernah ada satu hari di mana ia memandang ke bawah dari jendela kantornya dan berpikir untuk melompat, mungkin ia pernah memandang benda tajam dan membayangkan rasanya benda itu digesekkan ke pergelangan tangannya, tapi Jongin tidak tahu. Jongin tidak tahu apa-apa.

Mata Kyungsoo menyiratkan sesuatu yang lain. Jongin melihatnya sebagai suatu keindahan yang dikerangkeng di balik tabel Buku Besar dan grafik hasil penjualan. Keindahan itu menjerit-jerit, minta dibebaskan, ingin melebarkan sayap dan terbang jauh-jauh. Biarpun mulut itu tertutup dan hanya bicara saat perlu saja, Jongin bisa mendengarnya melalui mata itu.

Makanya ia tak mampu menatap Kyungsoo terlalu lama. Jeritan yang berupa mata cokelat bulat itu terlalu kencang untuk disimpan sendiri. Jongin tidak kuat kalau disuruh ikut menahan perihnya.

"Kau tidak ingin menikah, Jongin-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Jongin sedikit terkejut, tapi ia berhasil menjaga ketenangan air wajahnya.

"Bukannya tidak ingin, sih…"

"Dengan kariermu yang seperti ini sekarang, kalau orang tuamu tidak memikirkannya untukmu, apa kau sempat memikirkannya sendiri?"

"Jadi cara pikirmu seperti itu." Jongin melengos, tapi ia lega karena Kyungsoo tidak keberatan walaupun pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. "Jadi maksudmu, kau setuju-setuju saja kita dijodohkan walaupun rumah tangga kita tidak bahagia? Pernikahan itu bukan syarat dan ketentuan untuk bebas dari kejaran orang tua, tahu. Itu pilihanmu sendiri."

Kali ini Kyungsoo menghela napas, lalu memindahkan lipatan lengannya ke atas meja. "Aku meragukan sesuatu yang sifatnya abstrak seperti cinta. Kita punya urusan sendiri. Kalaupun menikah, kurasa kita akan tetap sibuk sendiri-sendiri."

"Terus buat apa menikah kalau tidak saling peduli?" decih Jongin, mulai kesal. "Memangnya kalau kerja di bidang keuangan jadi hanya percaya nominal saja, ya?"

"Nominal itu _fakta_. Mereka bisa dibuktikan. Semua unsur laporan saling melengkapi sampai membentuk rangkaian yang bisa ditelusur interelasinya antarnominal."

"Aku penulis. Aku tidak paham begituan. Tapi aku tidak setuju kalau kau bicara seperti itu."

"Aku Direktur Keuangan. Aku tidak hidup di Dunia Khayal. Jangan anggap sepele semua kertas-kertas remeh itu, bukannya kemeja yang kau pakai itu dari perusahaanku?"

Jongin tertawa renyah, tapi dia tidak terdengar mengejek. Pria ini sulit dilawan, dan Jongin tidak suka dikalahkan dalam berargumen. Tapi Do Kyungsoo ini spesial, ia berbeda, ia punya perspektif yang berbeda. Baru kali ini Jongin tidak membalas dengan kekeras kepalaannya yang biasanya setinggi langit.

"Tahu tidak?" tanya Jongin, senyumnya masih ada. Lengkungan bibir itu sedikit mengganggu Kyungsoo karena ekspresi Jongin tiba-tiba terlihat berbeda. Ia agak takut kalau setelah ini yang keluar dari mulut Jongin lebih aneh lagi. "Sepertinya aku malah jadi suka padamu."

Kencan pertama: gagal. Kyungsoo langsung pergi dan gelas winenya jatuh di meja, membasahi taplaknya.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Yang Jongin butuhkan adalah ketenangan.

Tapi ketenangan menurut definisinya sedikit berbeda. Bukanlah situasi statis tanpa suara yang ia sebut tenang. Tenang adalah saat di mana ia tidak perlu duduk terlalu tegak, saat senyumnya bisa merekah begitu saja, saat tiba-tiba semua yang ia lihat memberinya inspirasi untuk menulis.

Ketenangan itu kadang ia temukan di pagi hari saat membuat sarapan dan melihat seekor burung melompat-lompat dari satu ranting ke ranting lainnya di pohon di depan apartemennya. Kadang ia menemukannya di dalam stasiun yang padat saat rush hour. Kadang ia menemukannya terselip di arsip-arsip kerjaannya di bawah meja. Ketenangan bisa ada di mana saja.

Anehnya, saat kencan makan malam yang gagal dengan Kyungsoo itu ia justru menemukan ketenangan.

 _Orang yang aneh_ , pikirnya pada diri sendiri sembari mengetik pesan pada ibunya, meminta wanita itu untuk mengatur kencan mereka lagi kapan-kapan.

"Memangnya aku sekretarismu," tawa Junmyeon saat Jongin menanyakan jadwalnya. Penulis itu hanya mengayun-ngayun kursinya dari kanan ke kiri, ada pulpen di tangan kanannya.

"Tapi kan Hyung yang tahu jadwalku."

Junmyeon bersandar di sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari meja kerja Jongin, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit, mengingat-ingat. "Deadlinemu untuk buku yang baru masih tiga minggu lagi. Kamu masih harus selesaikan cerpen bagian 6 untuk majalah bulan depan, deadlinenya tiga hari lagi. Tadi ada jurnalis dari koran minta wawancara, sudah kuatur besok siang. Sisanya… cuma _menulis_ , kan."

"Kupingku sakit, nih."

"Manja. Cerpennya sudah selesai?"

"Sedikit lagi. Nanti sore, paling lama nanti malam kuemail, deh," jawab Jongin sambil memijat pelipisnya, tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk-angguk di sofa, lalu melihat jam tangannya. "Mau pergi?"

"Enggak. Cuma heran aja, penulis sesibuk kamu manggil editornya ke rumah cuma buat diajak basa-basi," ledek Junmyeon yang tertawa saat Jongin memutar matanya. "Perjodohanmu gimana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Jongin berdiri dari kursinya untuk duduk di sebelah Junmyeon. Langkahnya lebar tapi pelan, dan Junmyeon biasanya akan memarahinya karena tidak pakai kaus kaki, tapi tidak hari ini. Wajah Jongin menuntut jawaban, dan biasanya itu tak pernah terjadi. Jongin hampir selalu bisa menjawab apa yang ia sendiri pertanyakan, makanya kali ini Junmyeon menatap mata Jongin yang penasaran, pertanyaan sudah menggantung di lidahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku panggil Hyung ke sini mau bicara soal itu," ujar Jongin begitu ia duduk di sebelah Junmyeon, satu kakinya diangkat ke atas kursi dan ia duduk menghadap Junmyeon.

Ada nostalgia saat itu, karena Junmyeon ingat saat Jongin baru saja jadi penulis, banyak bertanya ini dan itu, meneleponnya tengah malam untuk diskusi. Hal itu berlanjut setahun penuh sebelum Jongin benar-benar berhenti, dan ia tumbuh menjadi penulis yang banyak berpikir, riset mandiri dan observasi seharian. Sudah lima tahun Junmyeon tidak melihat Jongin seperti ini.

"Kenapa dengan orang pilihan orang tuamu itu?" tanya Junmyeon, ikut-ikutan serius. Belum pernah mereka bicara soal cinta sebelumnya. Memang kadang Jongin bertanya soal Yifan, pacar Junmyeon, tapi hanya sebagai basa-basi sore hari, menanyakan kabar dan kesibukan. Mereka tak ada waktu untuk mengobrol.

"Aku—aku juga tidak tahu. Direktur Keuangan, iya. Tapi—tapi dia… berbeda dengan yang kukira? Galak, tapi sedih. Masih muda, tapi terlihat layu. Etos kerja tinggi, tapi malas. Aku kurang paham."

Sebagai editornya, Junmyeon selalu jadi tempat Jongin untuk curhat. Soal kerjaan, soal ponselnya yang rusak, soal orang penerbit yang menyebalkan, sampai soal cucian piring di rumah. Tapi tidak pernah soal pacar. Junmyeon ingat Jongin bercerita soal mantannya, Taemin, yang pacaran dengannya selama kuliah, tapi lalu ia dicampakkan begitu saja. Rasanya sejak itu Jongin menyerah untuk menjalin hubungan dan hanya fokus pada kerjaannya. Makanya waktu Jongin bilang ia akan dijodohkan orangtuanya, Junmyeon sangat kaget.

"Tapi kamu tertarik padanya?" tanya Junmyeon lembut, biarpun sedikit banyak ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Jongin mungkin sudah jauh lebih dewasa dari Jongin yang ia temui lima tahun lalu—gelagapan dan celingukan di kantor, tapi ada kepolosan yang tersisa di matanya, kepolosan yang membuatnya mudah dibaca.

"Kalau bisa, sih… aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh dulu. Orang tua kami masih beri waktu untuk pdkt sampai akhir musim dingin. Tapi Direktur itu pasti sibuk, ya, Hyung? Aku harus gimana, dong?"

Nada Jongin yang mendesak membuat Junmyeon ingin menertawakannya, tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Sudah hampir enam tahun lebih Jongin tidak pacaran, dan biarpun selama itu ia sudah menulis lebih dari 3 novel tentang cinta, ternyata saat menghadapi kenyataan lelaki ini sudah lumayan berkarat juga.

"Begini, Jongin." Junmyeon meletakkan satu tangannya di bahu Jongin, meremasnya pelan seolah memberi semangat. "Aku cukup paham situasinya. Kalian berdua sama-sama sibuk. Setidaknya mintalah nomor kontaknya. Coba kamu yang inisiatif untuk menemuinya, pasti kesannya lain."

Itulah bagaimana Jongin meminta ibunya untuk meminta nomor Kyungsoo ke orang tuanya, dan ia hanya tertawa garing saat ibunya tersenyum jahil padanya, terkesan karena Jongin ingin menemuinya. Yang ia dapat hanya nomor sekretaris Kyungsoo karena kadang Kyungsoo sulit dihubungi, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Saat itu jam sebelas lewat, tapi Jongin sudah sampai di kantor Kyungsoo. Ia sudah mengirim cerpennya ke Junmyeon dua hari yang lalu, di subjectnya ditulis 'cerpen' dan di bodynya dilampirkan dokumen cerpennya, tapi ada yang berbeda. Biasanya ia tidak menulis apa-apa, tapi malam itu ia menulis, 'aku akan menemui Kyungsoo di kantornya,' dan bukannya email, Junmyeon langsung meneleponnya.

 _Semangat, Pejuang Cinta_ , begitu katanya saat menelepon, dan Jongin langsung memutus teleponnya saat Junmyeon tertawa.

Jongin sudah menelepon sekretaris Kyungsoo, Park Sunyoung, bahwa ia sudah sampai. Sekarang ia mondar-mandir di lobi dengan bingung, membuat orang-orang yang lewat menatapnya heran. Jongin hanya pakai sweater dan celana jins, sepatunya lama tidak disemir dan mantel khaki tiga perempatnya agak lecek. Sementara para pegawai pakai setelan, dasi mereka segitiga sempurna dan sepatu mereka mengkilat. Sekali lihat saja Jongin tahu mereka cuma sok penting, pura-pura berjalan cepat sambil melihat jam seolah diburu waktu. Mereka cuma termakan uang, mereka tidak menikmati pekerjaan mereka.

Tiga menit kemudian, seorang wanita mungil menghampirinya. Senyumnya profesional tapi tulus, rambutnya cokelat dan pendek tapi diikat. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang disetrika rapi dengan rok span abu-abu yang pas dengan lingkar pinggangnya. Tanda pengenalnya dijepit di saku kemeja di dada kirinya, dan nama Park Sunyoung di bawah pas fotonya sudah bisa Jongin lihat dari jauh.

"Kim Jongin-ssi?" tanyanya sopan, dan saat mereka berjarak dua lengan, mereka sama-sama membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam.

"Iya, Park Sunyoung-ssi?" Jongin bertanya balik, dan wanita itu tersenyum lagi sambil menjulurkan lengannya. Jongin menjabat tangan itu pelan, merasa kaku pada semua keformalan ini.

"Silakan ikuti saya." Sunyoung menunjuk lift dengan telapak tangannya yang terbuka, dan Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat gestur terlatih itu. Jongin melirik Sunyoung sekali dan ia takut karena wanita itu bisa mempertahankan senyumnya di wajahnya, sampai ia tidak tahu senyum itu tulus atau tidak.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan, besar dan terpisah dari yang lain. Interior ruangannya sederhana dan nyaman. Ruang tamunya besar dan masih ada satu pintu lagi ke ruangan kerja Kyungsoo yang terpisah. Di dekat pintu itu ada meja sekretaris, penuh tumpukan folder dan kertas.

"Direktur Do sedang ada rapat sekarang, mungkin selesainya sekitar jam makan siang. Silakan duduk dulu di sini." Jongin hanya menurut, ia duduk di salah satu kursi, tersenyum karena rasanya nyaman, dan menghela napas saat ia bersandar. Bahkan ruangan Pemimpin Redaksinya di kantor saja tidak sebesar ini. Sunyoung tiba-tiba datang lagi dengan secangkir teh, dan Jongin langsung duduk tegak.

"Oh, terima kasih," katanya saat wanita itu meletakkan cangkirnya di meja.

"Anda santai-santai saja. Kalau perlu sesuatu, saya di meja."

"Iya."

Jongin bisa merasakannya, suasana sibuk di ruangan Kyungsoo. Baru tiga puluh menit duduk saja, sudah ada tiga orang yang masuk ke dalam dan menyerahkan folder-folder ke Sunyoung. Wanita itu dengan telaten memeriksa isinya, dan kalau sesuai, ia menumpuknya di satu tempat terpisah.

Ia tidak suka atmosfer seperti ini. Rasanya seperti tak punya pilihan selain menyusuri jalan yang penuh duri. Sakit, tapi selalu ada sekoper uang yang diiming-imingi di depan wajah. Ia merasa penulis tidak pernah bekerja seperti itu. Deadline dan tuntutan memang ada, tapi sisanya terserah padanya. Ia bisa membuat tokoh novelnya bahagia, sakit, ia bahkan bisa membunuhnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo—Kyungsoo tidak bisa membunuh siapa-siapa.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, pintu terbuka, dan Jongin kira ada staff lain yang masuk membawa folder yang siap ditandatangani, tapi ternyata itu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang Jongin temui di restoran beberapa hari lalu. Matanya hidup, bahkan berapi-api. Ekspresinya begitu serius, begitu buru-buru, begitu terlihat ingin bekerja lagi. Jujur saja, Jongin tercekat melihatnya.

"Selamat datang, Direktur-nim," salam Sunyoung sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membungkuk padanya. Wanita itu menyerahkan ponsel Kyungsoo dan lelaki itu langsung menyalakan layarnya begitu menerimanya.

"Apa tadi Baekhyun ke sini?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah melihat ada berapa pesan masuk. Jongin masih terus menatapnya, menunggu Kyungsoo sadar kalau ia sedang duduk di ruang tamunya.

"Tidak, tapi—"

"Astaga."

Ketika Kyungsoo akhirnya menatapnya balik, Jongin tanpa sadar tersenyum. Kyungsoo orang yang jujur, ia bisa melihatnya. Dia tidak malu menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar kaget, dari caranya melebarkan matanya yang sudah lebar dan mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit.

"Hai," sapa Jongin santai sambil melambaikan tangan. Kyungsoo masih menatapnya dengan tidak percaya, seolah ia baru saja melihat alien turun dari UFO. Di sela-sela kekagetannya yang belum selesai, Jongin berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sejak—sejak kapan dia di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Sunyoung, nadanya panik. Jongin sampai harus menahan tawanya.

"Sekitar jam setengah dua belas, Direktur-nim," jawab Sunyoung tenang.

"Kok, kau biarkan dia masuk?"

"Eh, tadi malam saya ditelepon orang tua Anda, katanya Kim Jongin-ssi mau datang ke sini, jadi…"

Kyungsoo menggeram kesal, ia lupa kalau ia memang minta orang tuanya untuk selalu menghubunginya lewat Sunyoung karena semua jadwalnya ada di wanita itu. Ia sama sekali tidak kepikiran kalau Jongin akan meminta nomor Sunyoung untuk pergi ke _sini_ , di saat seperti _ini_.

"Mumpung jam makan siang, makan di luar, yuk? Aku lapar nih," ceplos Jongin tiba-tiba, seolah-olah Kyungsoo sudah sembuh dari kagetnya yang barusan. Direktur itu menatapnya takut, tapi ia berusaha berpikir tenang dan mengabaikan Sunyoung yang mulai tersenyum jahil.

"Folder—laporan—Sunyoung-ah, ada berapa laporan yang harus kutanda tangani? Rapat berikutnya jam berapa?" tanya Kyungsoo, dalam hati berharap Sunyoung melihat rasa takut yang ia sorot dari matanya, rasa takut yang berteriak bahwa ia hanya ingin bekerja dan bekerja. Sayangnya Sunyoung sudah terlalu asyik melihat bosnya ini panik begitu.

"Laporannya bisa ditanda tangani nanti setelah makan siang, Direktur-nim. Anda tidak ada jadwal apa-apa sampai jam tiga," ujar Sunyoung sambil melirik Jongin, yang langsung dibalas dengan acungan jempol oleh lelaki tinggi itu.

Kyungsoo ingin menangis.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Dari datar, ekspresif, ke datar lagi. Transformasi yang dilakukan Kyungsoo begitu fantastis, membuat Jongin semakin penasaran saja. Ia jadi tidak tahu Kyungsoo sebenarnya seperti apa. Di depan sekretarisnya ia begitu jujur dan terbuka, ia juga tidak segalak yang Jongin bayangkan. Tapi caranya berjalan dalam diam mengikuti Jongin ke kedai makan yang tidak jauh dari kantornya, juga ketika ia menyebutkan pesanannya pada pelayan dengan suara yang begitu pelan jelas-jelas mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

 _Belum-belum perasaanku sudah dipermainkan begini_ , pikir Jongin, ia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo adalah orang yang selalu berusaha meminimalisir interaksi intim. Orang-orang yang benar-benar ia ajak ngobrol di kantor hanya Baekhyun, Auditor di departemen yang sama dengannya. Di antara seluruh pegawai di perusahaan mereka, sistem _upper_ dan _middle management_ tidak berlaku hanya bagi mereka saja. Secara pangkat memang Kyungsoo adalah orang paling penting di seluruh Departemen Keuangan, tapi secara kenyataan, Baekhyun adalah teman lamanya yang selalu bisa membuatnya ingat akan alasan-alasan mengapa ia harus tersenyum. Baekhyun adalah _sahabatnya_ yang sangat berharga.

Di luar itu, Kyungsoo sangatlah asosial. Ia menolak didekati. Ia tak minat mendekati.

Pesanan mereka datang cukup cepat siang itu. Kyungsoo memesan sandwhich tuna dengan _mashed potatoes_ serta kopi hitam. Jongin memesan _french toast_ dengan _topping mozarella_ dan secangkir _latte_. Jongin baru mau mengambil cangkirnya, tapi ia berhenti saat melihat Kyungsoo menyingkirkan bungkus kertas kecil berisi gula, lalu mengangkat cangkirnya ke mulut.

"Gulanya nggak dipakai?" tanya Jongin heran. Kopi yang _itu_ kan pahit banget.

"Nggak. Lebih enak begini," jawab Kyungsoo singkat sebelum ia menyesap kopinya pelan-pelan. Jongin menurunkan tangannya ke pangkuannya lagi, lagi-lagi dibuat bingung.

"Seleramu pahit, sama kayak mukamu," ujar Jongin tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo masih meminum kopinya, sedikit-sedikit karena masih panas, dan ia menyipitkan mata pada Jongin dengan sinis. Jongin tersenyum, lalu buru-buru mengoreksi dirinya sendiri. "Enggak, sih. Kamu manis, ekspresimu saja yang pahit."

Kyungsoo tersedak, entah kopinya atau kata-kata Jongin barusan yang masuk jalur yang salah di dalam lehernya. Ia segera meletakkan kopinya di atas meja dan terbatuk-batuk, lalu dengan tangan gemetar ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan menutupi mulutnya sampai batuknya reda.

"Tiba-tiba bicara begitu, apaan sih?" bentak Kyungsoo geram. Wajahnya merah—mungkin campuran malu, kehabisan napas dan marah, Jongin tidak tahu.

"Serius, kok. Kamu manis. Coba dalamnya juga manis, pasti aku sudah suka, deh."

Sejak Kyungsoo mulai jadi direktur dua tahun lalu, ia selalu menghindari makan siang dengan para pejabat perusahaan. Kalaupun terpaksa ikut, yang mereka bicarakan hanya soal kerjaan. Kyungsoo tidak pernah suka mereka. Ia tidak suka dengan kepalsuan yang mereka pasang di wajah mereka. Kepalsuan yang disebut _uang_.

Siapa pejabat perusahaan yang haus uang kecuali Kyungsoo? _Semuanya_. Bahkan yang pangkatnya di bawahnya pun selalu haus akan materi. Kyungsoo tidak pernah tertarik dengan semuanya itu. Buatnya materi hanyalah fana. Sebenarnya nyata, tapi tidak membuatnya nyata. Uanglah yang selama ini mengejar-ngejarnya, bukan sebaliknya.

Makanya ia menyendiri. Makanya ia mati-matian berusaha dipromosikan sejak dulu, supaya dapat ruangan sendiri.

Biasanya untuk makan siang, ia akan bicara pada Sunyoung lewat _intercom_ dan meminta tolong untuk dibelikan pesan-antar. Dan kali _ini_ , adalah pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun, ia makan siang di luar. Seseorang seperti Kim Jongin bukanlah orang yang Kyungsoo harapkan ada di hidupnya, orang yang terlalu santai seolah tidak terikat peraturan. Pekerjaan Jongin yang seorang penulis juga sedikit mengganggunya, walaupun ia tidak pernah membenci sastra.

"Kamu selalu sibuk, ya?" tanya Jongin sambil menusuk sepotong _french toast_ nya dengan garpu. Kyungsoo meliriknya dari balik poninya, jemarinya bermain-main dengan garpu di tangannya dan Jongin sebenarnya takut kalau direktur ini akan mengacungkan benda itu ke matanya.

"Buat apa tanya hal itu?"

"Hey. Saat ini aku punya kemungkinan untuk jadi suamimu, jadi biarkan aku mendekatimu, dong."

"Aneh. Jadi sekarang kau setuju untuk menikah denganku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jongin berhenti mengunyah dan ingin meludahkan makanan yang sudah dilumat di dalam mulutnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Ia sadar ia tidak bisa melakukan itu, jadi ia menelannya pelan-pelan. Jongin yang tadinya bersandar di kursinya mencondongkan badannya ke depan agar bisa melihat Kyungsoo lebih dekat. Tetapi ekspresi yang ada di wajahnya serius, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo gugup.

"Waktu kencan pertama itu sepertinya kamu yang tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan ini, deh. Kok, sekarang jadi kamu yang protes?"

 **oooooooooooooo**

Udara di dalam kedai itu kering tapi tidak dingin, dan tanpa sadar Jongin merindukan kabut yang berhembus dari mulutnya saat ia bernapas. Saat ini sudah pertengahan musim gugur dan ia mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk pakai baju tebal kalau keluar.

Matanya lagi-lagi menatap ke kursi kosong di seberangnya. Gelas kopi itu masih ada isinya tapi sudah dingin, dan piring di sebelahnya hanya berisi saus tipis. Ia tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali ia bisa tersenyum tanpa alasan seperti ini. Kalau Junmyeon melihatnya pasti sudah ditertawakan.

Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku mantelnya, lalu mengetik sesuatu. Pandangan matanya ke layar ponselnya begitu dalam, seolah benda itu makhluk hidup. Buru-buru ia masukkan lagi ponselnya ke saku mantelnya dan berjalan keluar kedai.

Kencan kedua: gagal. Kyungsoo tidak mau bicara lagi. Ia yang ambil bon waktu pelayan mengantarnya ke meja mereka, langsung menghabiskan sandwhichnya dan kabur ke kasir untuk membayar makan mereka.

Oh, tapi lihat apa yang tadi diketik Jongin di ponselnya.

 _Traktir Do Kyungsoo di kencan berikutnya._

* * *

A/n: Hai. Guess who's back. Yey.  
Kali ini saya kembali dengan mengusung (?) tema arranged marriage. Kepribadian dan latar belakang tokoh kali ini saya bikin rumit, jadi nanti kayaknya bakal agak panjang. FF ini sendiri belum selesai, jadi saya sendiri juga belum tau ini bakal sepanjang apa atau akhirnya seperti apa. Saya risih ngeliat FF ini di folder dari tahun kemarin, jadi saya 'paksa' diri saya sendiri untuk ngelanjutin dengan upload di sini. Supaya merasa obligated untuk nyeleseiin. Ehe.

Semoga sampai sini bisa menarik perhatian kalian semua untuk menunggu chapter berikutnya. Target saya tiap senin update, semoga saya gak mager.

Iya, itu judulnya saya ambil dari lirik lagu yang judul lagunya apa saya juga gak inget.

Makasih buat yang udah baca, terutama yang udah review :B


	2. Awal yang Baik

Title: Dan Kau Hadir (Mengubah Segalanya)  
Author: nanaspineapple  
Pairing: Kaisoo  
Genre: Romance, drama, slice of life  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Word Count: 4,327  
Summary: Do Kyungsoo yang mengedepankan logika dan Kim Jongin yang mengandalkan imajinasi. Bagaimana jika dipaksa bersatu?

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2** **— Awal yang Baik**

"Bab 13! Cepat diedit!"

"Junmyeon-ssi, sebentar lagi sudah harus naik cetak!"

Ada sedikit kekacauan di kantor penerbit karena Jongin tiba-tiba menambahkan tiga kalimat di salah satu bab di bukunya saat naskahnya baru mau dikirim untuk dicetak. Untungnya, Junmyeon adalah orang yang tenang, dan dia segera memperbaiki naskah itu untuk benar-benar dikirim.

Rasa panik orang-orang penerbit sudah mereda begitu Junmyeon menyerahkan naskahnya, dan ia kembali ke bagian editorial untuk menemui Jongin. Saat sampai di ruangannya, Jongin sudah terkapar di balik meja yang biasanya dipakai rapat para editor. Junmyeon baru mau berjalan ke arahnya saat Yoona memanggilnya.

"Junmyeon-ah, tadi ini dikirim ke sini, katanya untukmu," ujar gadis itu sambil mengangkat bungkus plastik berisi dua boks makanan, dan Junmyeon baru ingat kalau tadi Jongin minta dibelikan makan siang.

"Oh, iya. Terimakasih, Noona."

Junmyeon segera membawa bungkusan itu ke meja, lalu mengguncang-guncang Jongin sampai terbangun. Butuh agak lama sampai penulis itu bergerak, tapi setidaknya ia sudah mau bangun. Ia juga makan sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan agar tidak jatuh ke meja lagi. Junmyeon yang ikut makan di sebelahnya menghela napas lelah.

Beberapa jam setelah Jongin pulang dari kedai tempat ia makan siang dengan Kyungsoo tiga minggu lalu, pihak kantor meneleponnya dan memintanya jadi salah satu penulis pojok cerpen di website mereka bersama penulis-penulis lain. Ia langsung setuju saja. Dua minggu kemudian, ia ditawari kontrak untuk jadi penulis cerpen di majalah dari luar penerbitnya. Yang itu juga ditandatangani begitu saja.

Otomatis, jadwal Jongin menjadi sangat padat, sampai-sampai saat sedang menyelesaikan novelnya, ia lupa sebuah kata penting yang dibiarkan kosong sampai deadline habis dan baru mengingatnya saat hampir naik cetak. Biarpun tadi sempat kacau, Junmyeon tidak akan menyalahkan Jongin karena ia tahu Jongin sangat lelah.

"Terima kasih makanannya," gumam Jongin sambil menutup boks sterofoam itu dan melanjutkan mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Junmyeon, wajahnya khawatir. Jongin melihatnya dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Tidak juga. Aku kemarin numpuk kerjaan empat bulan, jadi tidak tidur," jawab Jongin dengan suara yang lebih lemas dari biasanya. Dalam keadaan normal saja Jongin sudah tukang tidur, apalagi saat lelah begini.

Semua orang tahu kebiasaan Jongin 'menumpuk pekerjaan.' Kalau biasanya orang menumpuk pekerjaan di belakang saat hampir deadline, maka Jongin menumpuk pekerjaannya di depan. Ia bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan untuk tiga sampai delapan bulan dalam tiga-sepuluh hari tanpa keluar rumah. Hal ini biasanya terjadi satu atau dua kali setahun, saat pekerjaannya terlalu banyak atau ia sedang merencanakan liburan.

Junmyeon, sebagai editornya sejak ia mulai menulis, selalu meloloskan tulisan-tulisan itu karena Jongin bukan orang yang berkurang kualitas pekerjaannya hanya karena ia mengerjakannya semalam suntuk.

Sebenarnya Junmyeon ingin sekali menyuruh Jongin pulang dan istirahat, tapi mereka harus menunggu orang produksi konfirmasi soal novel Jongin yang sedang dicetak, dan setelah itu baru ia boleh pulang.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Junmyeon, berharap Jongin lebih semangat dengan obrolan ringan begini. Jongin belum cerita apa-apa sejak ia mampir ke kantor Kyungsoo.

Gelengan kepala jelas bukan jawaban yang Junmyeon inginkan. Tapi ia sudah setengah mengiranya, karena tiga minggu terakhir ini Jongin sangat sibuk. Apalagi Kyungsoo seorang direktur, mereka pasti sulit mengatur jadwal kencan. Junmyeon masih ingat kalau Jongin bilang mereka harusnya masih sempat pdkt sampai musim dingin, padahal sekarang hampir masuk musim dingin.

"Jangan-jangan kamu numpuk kerjaan biar bisa kencan, ya?" goda Junmyeon, dan ia tertawa lega saat Jongin tersenyum. Seperti biasa, mudah ditebak. Junmyeon mencubit pinggang Jongin dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Habis, ibuku menyuruhku meluangkan waktu untuk kencan, sih."

"Terus? Sudah diatur?"

"Sudah. Besok Minggu kami makan bareng."

"Di restoran mahal seperti waktu pertama kali itu?"

"Aku bunuh diri saja kalau harus terus-terusan makan di tempat begitu," canda Jongin. "Rencananya di restoran cina langgananku."

"Oh, yang di kompleks toko seberang stasiun itu?" Junmyeon ikut mengangguk saat Jongin mengangguk. "Kenapa seorang direktur harus makan di tempat seperti itu?"

"Ejek saja terus!"

Mereka tertawa bersama lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Jongin bersyukur karena Junmyeon selalu tahu bagaimana membuat suasana ringan, membicarakan hal-hal santai sampai tak ada tawa terpaksa lagi.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Restoran cina itu tenang seperti biasa. Jongin menikmati musik-musik yang diputar di sana. Instrumental dengan alat musik tradisional cina tanpa lirik—lembut dan menyenangkan, tidak membuat makan jadi terburu-buru. Biarpun saat jalan ke sini tadi suhunya sangat dingin, restoran ini sangat tertutup dan pemanasnya bekerja dengan baik, jadi Jongin bisa langsung melepas jaket dan syalnya begitu masuk.

Jongin tidak pernah keberatan menunggu.

Untungnya, sesaat kemudian, pintu depan terbuka dan sosok Do Kyungsoo masuk. Jongin tersenyum makin lebar melihat cara direktur itu berpakaian. Mantel hitam panjang yang diristleting dari paha sampai leher, syal hitam dilingkarkan tiga kali, dan beanie yang _juga_ hitam. Kalau saja Kyungsoo orang yang bisa diajak bercanda, ia pasti akan bertanya kalau ia baru datang dari pertemuan para pemuja setan atau semacamnya. Tapi Jongin tidak akan melakukan itu.

"Hei," sapa Jongin riang saat Kyungsoo duduk di seberangnya. Kyungsoo hanya meliriknya lalu mengangguk dan duduk dalam diam. Meskipun mereka baru bertemu dua kali dan ini pertemuan ketiga mereka setelah hampir sebulan, Jongin sudah belajar untuk memahami sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. "Tadi naik mobil?"

"Mobilku di bengkel. Aku naik kereta," jawab Kyungsoo pendek. Suaranya begitu pelan, tapi untungnya restoran itu tidak berisik sehingga Jongin masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Masih dingin, ya?" tanya Jongin lagi, karena biarpun Kyungsoo sudah melepas mantel, syal dan beanienya, ia terus mengusap-usap lengannya sendiri. Direktur itu tidak menjawab dan hanya menunduk, pandangannya tak terbaca oleh Jongin.

Daripada berlama-lama, Jongin segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan. Tadinya Jongin kira Kyungsoo adalah tipe pejabat yang selalu makan di restoran mahal dan akan bingung saat melihat daftar menu yang dibukakan di depannya, tapi ternyata Kyungsoo langsung pesan buljjajang dan teh hangat, dan Jongin langsung tertawa. Kyungsoo memang bukan orang biasa.

Sejak dulu Jongin selalu punya persepsi buruk mengenai orang-orang berpangkat tinggi, tapi Kyungsoo terlihat sangat berbeda. Ada aura kesederhanaan yang selalu dibawanya, membuat Jongin tidak terlalu merasa berat bersamanya. Jongin kira Kyungsoo akan sok tahu dan bicara soal keadaan ekonomi dan harga saham, tapi ternyata malah tidak bicara apa-apa.

Masih dengan senyum geli, Jongin memesan jaengban jjajang dan teh hangat, dan berterima kasih pada pelayan yang sudah mencatat pesanan mereka. Setelah itupun, Jongin tidak berusaha membuka pembicaraan lagi. Ia akan menyimpan semua yang ia ingin katakan pada Kyungsoo untuk nanti. Saat ini, ia hanya terus-menerus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang masih saja menunduk.

Bahkan ketika makanan mereka datang dengan kepulan asap yang masih tebal dan aroma hangat yang mengitari meja mereka, bahkan ketika mereka mulai makan, Jongin masih tidak bicara apa-apa. Ia semakin kagum karena Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mencuri pandang ke arahnya, yang berarti lelaki itu tidak merasa canggung sama sekali. Pasti sebenarnya ia malas datang ke sini. Mungkin tadi ibunya mengancamnya atau semacamnya.

Jongin merasa ingin bertepuk tangan pada Kyungsoo yang terus melirik ke mana-mana kecuali kepadanya. Tadinya ia pikir Kyungsoo akan terus meliriknya karena penasaran, karena Jongin tidak mengajaknya mengobrol seperti biasa. Tapi Kyungsoo justru bersikap seolah-olah Jongin tidak ada di sana, ia makan dan minum dengan tenang tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Barulah sekitar 10 menit setelah makanan dan minuman mereka habis, Jongin mengangkat jaketnya yang ia letakkan di kursi sebelahnya. "Ayo, pulang."

Kyungsoo langsung memakai beanienya, memakai mantel tanpa diritsleting dan menenteng syalnya. Ia hanya mengikuti Jongin yang pergi ke kasir untuk membayar, lalu mengeluarkan dompet dan menimbang-nimbang untuk menggunakan kartu kredit yang mana kali ini. Kyungsoo baru mau mengeluarkan salah satu kartunya ketika Jongin berbalik dari kasir dan menarik lengannya.

"Aku belum bayar…" ujar Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menahan tubuhnya di tempat.

"Aku sudah bayar semua, ayo pulang saja."

Cara Jongin tersenyum ringan saat mengatakannya membuat perut Kyungsoo melilit sedikit. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun saat mengantongi dompetnya dengan ragu, karena selama ini ia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya dibayari saat makan kecuali oleh Baekhyun. Itu juga karena ia biasanya memilih makan sendiri.

"Kamu tidak perlu melakukan itu." Kyungsoo melingkar-lingkarkan syalnya di sekitar lehernya sambil berjalan di sebelah Jongin. Malam semakin dingin dan ia tidak mau sakit karena besok ia harus kerja.

"Melakukan apa?" Jongin balik tanya dengan santai, senyumnya melebar saat menatap Kyungsoo.

"Membayar makanku. Aku kan bawa uang sendiri."

"Tapi kencan kemarin kan kamu yang bayar, sekarang gantian aku dong."

Malam ini Kyungsoo belajar bahwa Jongin selalu bisa membalas apapun yang ia katakan, dan biarpun bidang pekerjaan mereka berbeda, mereka berdua sama-sama dituntut untuk pandai berkata-kata dan mungkin akan lebih baik kalau ia tidak membalas.

Jongin berdiri di depan mobilnya dan mengeluarkan kunci. Kedua lampu di depan mobil itu berkedip sekali saat Jongin membuka pintu dengan remote di kuncinya. Kyungsoo berdehem dan Jongin langsung menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke stasiun dulu. Selamat ma—"

"Apa maksudmu ke stasiun? Aku akan mengantarmu."

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin sekali menggeram karena kesal, tapi ini sudah terlalu malam dan dingin, ia juga sudah terlalu kenyang dan lelah untuk mengeluarkan argumen-argumen cerdasnya, jadi ia menyerah saat Jongin membukakan pintu untuknya. Mobil Jongin nyaman dan bersih, dan walaupun keadaannya tidak seperti itu, ia tidak akan protes.

Malam itu jalanan belum cukup sepi untuk ngebut, jadi Jongin menyetir dengan santai dan ia bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu yang diputarnya. Ia memilih lagu-lagu SNSD dan biarpun Kyungsoo tidak tahu banyak soal girlband itu, ia tidak bisa bilang lagunya jelek juga.

"Kamu pernah makan di restoran tadi sebelumnya?" tanya Jongin, kakinya berpindah dari pedal gas ke rem saat mobil di depan mereka memberi tanda untuk belok ke kiri.

"Belum."

"Tapi makanannya enak, kan?"

"Iya."

"Kalau ke restoran cina, kamu selalu pesan buljjajang?"

"Aku suka mi."

"Begitu, ya." Jongin mengangguk-angguk, senyumnya masih di wajahnya.

Daripada saat di restoran, Kyungsoo justru merasa lebih canggung sekarang. Jarang sekali ada orang yang mau mengobrol lama dengannya. Teman sekolahnya dulu pun, karena malas dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya membalas sepotong-sepotong, akhirnya memilih tidak mengajak ngobrol. Ia pikir Jongin juga akan begitu, tapi cara penulis itu tetap merespon dengan ramah sedikit menenangkan hatinya. Makanya tadi di restoran saat Jongin tidak bicara apapun, ia sebenarnya sedikit kesepian.

"Kamu tinggal di mana? Masukkan alamatmu ke GPS, dong." Jongin menghidupkan GPS mobilnya tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Di perempatan depan belok kanan, kompleks apartemenku di sana."

Jongin seharusnya sudah menduganya. Seorang petinggi perusahaan seperti Kyungsoo sudah pasti memilih tinggal di pusat kota di mana harga apartemennya selangit. Apalagi di distrik seperti ini, Jongin sendiri tidak tahu sebesar apa apartemen Kyungsoo. Ia sendiri, biarpun merupakan salah satu penulis terkaya di Korea, ia lebih memilih tinggal di pinggir kota yang lebih sepi dan tenang.

Ia tidak kaget melihat gedung apartemen Kyungsoo yang dari luar saja sudah kelihatan mahalnya. Untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia setidaknya peduli, ia menemani Kyungsoo sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya. Kyungsoo tinggal di unit nomer 746, di lantai 7.

Kyungsoo mengetik password di depan pintu dan kunci pintunya terbuka. Ia membuka pintu dan memegangi gagangnya, tapi tidak segera masuk. Ia justru menahan pintu dengan kakinya dan menatap Jongin yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih ya hari ini," ujar Kyungsoo pelan, dan Jongin tidak tahu ia tulus atau tidak mengatakannya, tapi setidaknya direktur itu sudah mau bicara padanya.

"Hari ini menyenangkan, jadi tak masalah." Jongin mengedikkan bahu, dan biarpun Kyungsoo merasa hari ini tidak ada yang menyenangkan karena mereka hanya makan dalam diam, ia mengangguk juga. Jongin mengangkat satu tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan jempolnya, membuat lelaki itu membelalak. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, ya. Selamat malam."

Kencan ketiga: sukses. Saat Jongin berbalik untuk pergi, ia sempat melihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan senyum malu yang mekar di wajahnya.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Harusnya Kyungsoo tahu kalau membiarkan Jongin mengantarnya adalah kesalahan besar.

Tapi malam ini sudah hampir seminggu sejak kencan mereka di restoran Cina dan ia sudah hampir lupa akan lelaki itu. Kesibukan mengikat otaknya di satu tempat, membuatnya lupa hal lain selain kerjaan. Saat ini sudah hampir jam 11 malam dan ia baru memarkir mobilnya di basement apartemennya. Rasa lelah melilit kakinya dan ia bisa merasakan langkahnya makin lama makin pelan, tapi bayang-bayang akan kasurnya yang hangat dan nyaman membuatnya terus melangkah masuk ke dalam lift.

Lift terbuka, dan ia menghela napas lega karena ia akan bisa segera beristirahat.

Harusnya Kyungsoo tahu kalau membiarkan Jongin mengantarnya adalah _kesalahan_ besar.

Tapi ia baru menyadarinya saat melihat penulis itu duduk bersila di depan pintunya, ada tas di sebelahnya, ia mengenakan kaca mata baca, dan ia sedang mengetik di laptop di pangkuannya. Jongin langsung mengangkat wajahnya begitu sadar bahwa Kyungsoo berdiri di dekatnya, dan ia tersenyum.

"Kamu sudah pulang."

Itu kata-kata yang sederhana, tapi ada bagian hati Kyungsoo yang meleleh mendengarnya. Itu kata-kata yang diucapkan seseorang yang telah menunggunya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Jongin duduk di situ, tapi omelan yang sudah ia siapkan secara mendadak tadi ia telan lagi. Sudah lama ia tidak ditunggu untuk pulang. Rasanya hangat.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Jongin, bingung karena tidak dijawab.

"Ngapain kamu di situ?" tanya Kyungsoo, ada rasa kesal menyelip di suaranya, tapi Jongin masih tersenyum.

"Menunggu kamu pulang," jawab Jongin, seolah tindakannya masih kurang jelas bagi Kyungsoo. Direktur itu hanya menatap Jongin dengan sayu dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Jongin melepas kaca matanya dan berdiri. "Tidak boleh?"

Mendengar itu, buru-buru Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah pintunya dan mengetik passwordnya. "Masuk dulu, di sini dingin."

Mereka masuk, dan entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam hidup Jongin, ia dikejutkan oleh Do Kyungsoo. Gedung ini memang mewah dan sewanya mahal, tapi cara Kyungsoo menata interior rumahnya bahkan tidak sementereng itu. Jongin bahkan mengenali beberapa furnitur seperti sofa dan lemari-lemari di sana bukan dari merk yang mahal.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang kaya yang menyukai pajangan pecah belah yang mahal dan antik, Jongin hampir tidak menemukannya di sini. Rumah itu rapi, lengang, dan hanya dengan melihatnya saja terasa nyaman.

"Aku mau mandi dulu," ujar Kyungsoo setelah ia kembali dari kamarnya. Jongin masih berdiri di tengah ruangan, lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Ikut mandi, boleh?" pertanyaan itu langsung membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah, dan ia tak mampu menjawab. Jongin sadar bercandanya kelewatan, jadi dengan canggung ia berdehem. "Maksudku, aku boleh minta minum?"

"O-oh. Yang dingin… di kulkas. Teh dan kopi di lemari. Ketelnya di dekat kompor."

"Baiklah."

"Iya."

"Aku akan buat minuman."

"Iya. Santai saja."

Keheningan kembali membungkus suasana begitu Jongin sendirian di ruangan, tapi ia segera ke dapur dan merebus air. Ia hanya menemukan teh di lemari, tapi ia tak keberatan.

Untuk seorang laki-laki yang tinggal sendiri, rumah Kyungsoo terlihat seperti ia sudah beristri. Kalau hanya rak buku atau rak sepatu yang rapi, sih, Jongin tidak akan heran. Tapi bahkan dapurnya ditata dengan begitu apik. Botol-botol seperti kecap dan saus, bumbu-bumbu dapur, sampai bungkus ramen instan dirapikan sendiri-sendiri. Jongin sampai mengira Kyungsoo mungkin punya OCD. Atau mungkin tiap pagi ada tukang bersih-bersih rumah yang datang untuk membantunya. Entahlah.

Tehnya sudah jadi, dan Jongin menikmati rasa hangat yang menyelinap ke jari-jarinya saat ia menggenggam cangkir. Sambil minum, ia berjalan ke arah balkon yang dipisahkan ruangan dalam dengan pintu kaca.

Ia membayangkan Kyungsoo berdiri di sana sepulang kerja, masih dengan seragam kerjanya dan memandang ke bawah, ke arah kota yang padat dan tak pernah tidur. Bahkan ia sendiri bisa merasakannya, rasa tenang saat berdiri menghadap balkon, rasa tenang yang dibawa oleh lampu-lampu mobil di bawah sana—ia tidak paham, tapi ia merasakannya.

Ada rak buku yang besar dan memanjang di sisi tembok sebelah balkon, dan Jongin tidak tahu harus terkejut atau tidak saat melihat isinya hanya buku-buku ekonomi dan sejarah. Tidak ada buku fiksi sama sekali.

 _Jangan-jangan dia tidak suka fiksi, makanya ia sebal padaku_ , canda Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia sebenarnya masih ingin melihat-lihat buku kalau tidak ada beberapa bingkai foto di sana. Foto-foto itu berisi foto Kyungsoo waktu kecil dengan keluarganya, saat SD dengan teman-temannya, saat SMA juga dengan teman-temannya. Jongin sadar bahwa jumlah orang yang berfoto dengan Kyungsoo, semakin ia tua, semakin sedikit sampai akhirnya ia hanya difoto sendiri. Ekspresi Kyungsoo juga, senyumnya makin pudar sampai akhirnya ia tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

Tapi bingkai foto yang di ujung adalah yang paling menarik perhatian Jongin.

Di foto itu, Kyungsoo tidak sendiri, tapi berdua. Ia dirangkul oleh seorang lelaki yang lebih tua darinya dan—

Jongin tersentak saat Kyungsoo menyambar bingkai itu dan dari ekspresi wajahnya, Jongin merasa ia tidak seharusnya melihat foto itu. Sebenarnya Jongin tahu ia tidak seharusnya menanyakan ini, tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri. "Siapa yang di foto denganmu itu?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Kalau bukan siapa-siapa ngapain kamu pajang di sini. Kakakmu?"

"Bukan."

"Mantan?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dan saat itulah Jongin tahu kata-katanya memanah titik yang tepat. Ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah lagi, tapi kali ini mungkin ia sedang menatap proyeksi masa lalunya dengan mantan kekasih. Entah soal hari jadi mereka, hari kencan mereka, atau hari saat mereka putus. Makanya Jongin kaget waktu Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dengan tampang menyebalkannya seperti biasa.

"Kenapa? Kamu mau tertawakan aku karena masih simpan-simpan foto mantan?"

Sambil tersenyum sedikit, Jongin meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas rak buku dan mengeluarkan dompet dari saku belakangnya. Ia membuka-buka dompet itu, lalu mengeluarkan selembar foto. Itu foto seorang lelaki, agak mirip Jongin, tapi lebih manis dan garis wajahnya lebih luwes.

"Ini pacarku waktu kuliah. Namanya Taemin. Kami pacaran dari awal masuk sampai hampir lulus, tapi setelah lulus tiba-tiba ia meninggalkanku karena ada seorang cowok bernama Minho yang… entahlah, menarik perhatiannya? Aku belum pacaran lagi sejak itu."

Jongin memasukkan foto itu ke dalam dompetnya, lalu mengeluarkan foto lain lagi. Kali ini foto perempuan, dan Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Ini pacarku waktu SMA. Namanya Soojung."

"Kamu pernah pacaran dengan _cewek_?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Karena kalau Jongin bukan gay, buat apa mereka dijodohkan?

"Normalnya cowok pacaran dengan cewek, kan? Tapi setelah pacaran dengannya selama 10 bulan, aku sadar kalau aku sebenarnya tidak suka dengan perempuan. Aku bicara baik-baik dengannya soal itu, dan kami putus begitu saja."

Keheningan datang lagi, tapi kali ini membebani jemari Jongin yang masih memegang foto Soojung dengan kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya. Soojung memang cantik, Taemin memang manis. Masa-masa mereka pacaran bukan sesuatu yang mudah dilupakan, tapi Jongin sudah belajar untuk menerima mereka sebagai suatu kalimat pelengkap di paragraf tentang masa sekolahnya. Semuanya sudah berubah. Baik ia, Soojung atau Taemin. Mereka semua sudah berbeda.

"Kalau mantanmu?" tanya Jongin, merasa tidak adil kalau hanya ia yang cerita.

"Aku… pernah pacaran beberapa kali dari SMP sampai kuliah," jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Ada keragu-raguan di suaranya, tapi Jongin mendengar rasa percaya diri yang menyeret kata-katanya perlahan. "Tapi, Hyunsik ini—dia yang paling lama pacaran denganku. Kami pacaran hampir tiga tahun waktu kuliah. Dia yang ajak aku kencan duluan. Dia bilang aku manis."

"Lalu?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu dan meletakkan bingkai itu di meja. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Semua mantanku memutuskanku dengan alasan yang sama. Mereka bilang aku membosankan."

Sebagai seseorang yang menulis cerita fiksi, Jongin banyak belajar mengenai masalah sosial. Ia pernah membaca mengenai labelling, dan Kyungsoo ternyata mengalaminya. Dijuluki 'membosankan' oleh mantan-mantannya padahal orang-orang itu adalah tempat di mana Kyungsoo pernah menambatkan hatinya. Itu mungkin terdengar sepele, tapi dampaknya, setelah Jongin lihat-lihat, ternyata cukup besar juga. Kyungsoo terus bertambah tua sambil berpikir bahwa ia memang membosankan, makanya ia berpakaian dan bersikap biasa saja. Karena menurutnya semua orang berpikir kalau ia membosankan, jadi ia sudah menurunkan ekspektasi orang lain terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Merasa suasananya tidak enak, Jongin langsung berdehem dan memasukkan dompetnya ke celana lagi dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke buku-buku yang ditata rapi di sana. Sekarang begitu Jongin memperhatikannya, buku-buku itu juga disusun dengan rapi sesuai penulis dan tahun terbit. Beberapa buku bahkan disusun berdasarkan warna dan ukuran. Jongin jadi semakin yakin kalau Kyungsoo mengidap OCD.

"Ehm, kamu tidak punya novel, atau buku fiksi apapun?" tanya Jongin, agak tersinggung karena tidak ada buku yang ia mengerti di situ.

"Tidak… aku tidak biasa baca novel. Paling-paling hanya biografi."

"Waktu kecil, kamu juga tidak suka baca buku? Buku cerita bergambar, gitu. Pinokio atau apa." Jongin belum menyerah, karena kesukaannya pada sastra saat ini juga dimulai dari buku-buku seperti itu. Makanya, Jongin kaget waktu Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Ekspresinya masih sama seperti tadi, dan Jongin tidak suka melihatnya.

"Waktu kecil, bacaanku hanya buku pelajaran dan ensiklopedia."

Saat itulah Jongin muak. Kehidupan macam apa yang dijalani Kyungsoo selama ini? Mendengar ceritanya begitu, kalau dipikir-pikir Kyungsoo memang tipe yang akan dijodohkan orang tuanya. Kalau Jongin beda cerita. Seandainya saja ia sempat cari pacar selama kerja, ia tidak akan dijodohkan begini.

Meskipun pada awalnya Jongin sedikit keberatan, ia merasa saat ini sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mundur. Ia harus jadi bagian dari masa depan Kyungsoo. Harus.

Hasrat itu entah kenapa malah membuatnya marah.

"Begitu, ya. Makanya hidupmu monoton begini. Pasti soal kamu jadi direktur itu juga sudah rencana orang tuamu."

Jongin sadar bicaranya kelewatan, tapi ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sebagian dirinya ingin ia menarik kata-katanya dan meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo. Ia ingin Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa hidupnya bisa lebih dari sekedar mengurusi keadaan ekonomi perusahaannya saja. Ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak bahagia. Dan ia ingin Kyungsoo tahu bahwa kadang kebahagiaan itu bisa didapat dari tempat membosankan seperti itu, kalau ia ingin mengubah dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi kamu juga berpikir kalau aku membosankan, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin bisa merasakannya, rasa tersinggung dalam suaranya. Rasa itu membuatnya sedikit gemetar, tapi tidak membuat nyala di matanya mati. "Kalau begitu, apa bedanya kamu dan mantan-mantanku?"

"Bedanya adalah," Jongin berhenti. Pandangannya tertancap di rak buku di depannya sebelum kemudian dipindah ke wajah Kyungsoo. "Aku mau duduk di depan pintumu selama 4 jam untuk menunggumu. Aku mau meladenimu sampai tiga kali kencan walaupun kamu menyebalkan. Dan walaupun aku sudah tahu kamu membosankan—"

Jongin berhenti lagi, kali ini agak menunduk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Mungkin Kyungsoo salah lihat, mungkin lensa kontaknya harus diganti, tapi ia melihatnya di dalam wajah Jongin. Ia melihat ketulusan di sana.

"Aku mau menyelesaikan tiga puluh dua cerpen dan tiga bab novel yang harusnya kukerjakan empat bulan dengan hanya tidur tujuh jam dalam lima hari. Untuk apa? Agar aku bisa mengatur jadwal kencan denganmu lagi, tahu?"

Saat itulah Kyungsoo tidak bisa membalas. Jongin terdengar marah, dan kalau orang lain yang dengar, pasti mereka berpikir kalau, 'pasti dia terpaksa melakukan itu,' atau, 'pasti orang tuanya yang menyuruhnya melakukan itu.' Tapi saat itu hanya ada mereka, hanya ada Kyungsoo yang mendengar omelan Jongin, dan ia tahu pasti kalau Jongin melakukan semua itu karena keinginannya sendiri. Tidak ada perjodohan yang tidak terpaksa, dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa Jongin mau melakukan itu tanpa disuruh.

"Pokoknya," Jongin mulai lagi, dan kali ini nadanya sedikit lebih santai. "Yang masih simpan foto mantan itu bukan kamu saja. Aku tahu kamu sudah tidak cinta pada Hyunlala siapalah itu, seperti aku sudah tidak mencintai Taemin dan Soojung.

"Tapi cobalah ingat lagi, mantanmu itu pernah punya tempat khusus di hatimu, kalian pernah saling mencintai walaupun sekarang rasa itu sudah tidak ada artinya lagi. Mungkin waktu pergi ke suatu tempat, kamu malah jadi ingat waktu kamu pergi ke situ dengan mantanmu, dan itu normal. Kamu merindukannya, dan itu wajar. Karena aku juga begitu.

"Kamu tidak perlu mempertanyakan rasa rindu itu. Dia hanya bagian dari ingatanmu, dan tidak masalah kalau sesekali kamu teringat tentangnya. Bukan berarti kamu masih suka padanya atau ingin dia jadi pacarmu lagi, tapi ini soal menerima mereka sebagai bagian dari masa lalumu. Masa lalu tidak bisa diubah, makanya kamu tidak perlu menyesal.

"Kamu tidak perlu menyesal soal mantanmu, kenangan tentangnya, atau soal kamu yang cerita soal mantanmu padaku. Kamu juga tidak perlu berusaha melupakannya, karena kamu sudah menemukan hal yang kamu suka, dan… aku yakin kamu sudah tidak sering memikirkannya."

Tangan Kyungsoo justru makin dingin meskipun sudah agak lama sejak ia selesai mandi, dan teh di cangkir Jongin masih lebih hangat jadi penulis itu memilih untuk menggenggam cangkir itu dari pada tangan Kyungsoo. Bukan karena ia merasa tidak pantas, tapi mungkin belum saatnya. Saat ini lebih tepat untuk digunakan menghabiskan tehnya yang semakin dingin.

"Kamu harus istirahat," ujar Jongin, lalu menghela napas lelah. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang kelihatannya jadi banyak pikiran gara-gara kata-katanya tadi. "Aku pulang, ya. Makasih tehnya."

Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, Kyungsoo mengantar Jongin ke pintu depan, mendengarkan langkahnya yang pelan tapi tegas. Biasanya Kyungsoo tidak peduli, tapi malam ini ia tidak ingin langkah itu menjauh. Karena suara-suara kecil dari Jongin seperti ketika ia mendecak atau meletakkan cangkir di atas permukaan kayu, mengisi celah-celah sunyi di kegelapan rumahnya.

Ia memperhatikan saat Jongin memakai sepatunya, tanpa sadar iri pada kakinya yang panjang. Jongin menghentak telapak kakinya ke lantai pelan untuk memastikan sepatunya sudah cukup nyaman untuk dipakai berjalan. Tanpa memandang Kyungsoo, Jongin menggenggam kenop dan membuka pintunya, cukup lebar untuk ia keluar dari sana. Saat Kyungsoo kira Jongin akan segera pergi, penulis itu justru berhenti dan berbalik.

"Ada yang kelupaan," katanya sambil memutar mata, dan Kyungsoo baru akan minggir untuk memberinya jalan masuk ke dalam saat Jongin memegang pipinya dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Mata Kyungsoo melebar, membelalak pada kelopak mata Jongin yang menutup kilatan cahaya matanya. Sudah lama ia tidak dicium siapapun, dan ia tidak melakukan apapun selain berdiri kaku di sana.

Meskipun tangan Kyungsoo tadinya sudah ada di depan badan Jongin dan siap mendorongnya kapan saja, ia tidak melakukannya. Justru perlahan tangannya mendarat di pinggang Jongin, meremas mantelnya dengan lemas.

Sejujurnya, awalnya tidak ada yang spesial dari ciuman itu. Hanya bibir dengan bibir, tidak lebih. Jongin tidak memaksakan ciumannya, tapi begitu Kyungsoo menciumnya balik dengan ragu, Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya untuk menahannya di tempat agar bisa menciumnya lebih dalam. Penulis itu menjauhkan wajah mereka setelah beberapa detik dan mengetuk bibir Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya pelan, membuat Kyungsoo tersentak sedikit.

"Maaf aku tadi bilang kamu membosankan," bisik Jongin tiba-tiba, suaranya dibalut penyesalan. "Sebenarnya kamu tidak membosankan, kok. Kamu menarik sekali, makanya aku mau kencan denganmu. Mantan-mantanmu mungkin tidak cukup berusaha untuk mengenalmu, makanya mereka bilang begitu."

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengarnya, karena Jongin mungkin orang pertama yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak membosankan. Tangannya gemetar karena ia takut ini hanya padang bunga yang berujung jurang. Ia tidak mau Jongin melakukan ini kalau ujungnya ia akan menyerah dan meninggalkannya.

Seolah bisa melihat air mata yang membuat mata Kyungsoo mengkilat sedikit, Jongin mendekat lagi dan kali ini mengecup dahinya. Saat itulah air mata Kyungsoo menetes, tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih hangat entah apapun alasannya. Tangan Kyungsoo masih dingin, tapi Jongin sudah tidak memegang cangkir tehnya jadi ia tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menggenggamnya. Jemari Jongin melingkar di sekitar tangan Kyungsoo, mengusap-usap kulitnya dengan jempolnya.

Jongin kembali berjalan ke pintu dan benar-benar pergi kali ini. Biarpun terpisah selembar pintu, Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengar langkahnya yang semakin jauh ke arah lift, dan kali ini ia yakin kalau ia tidak ingin kehilangan suara itu lagi.

* * *

A/n:Halo  
Saya hampir lupa apdet karena keasyikan ngerjain tugas (sebenernya banyakan nonton youtube sih daripada nugas, but ok)

Gatau kenapa menurut saya chapter ini sweet banget. Saya sampe bosen bacanya pas lagi ngedit  
Saya nulis ini bener-bener random dan gak ada patokan jalan cerita sama sekali, jadi nulis lanjutannya susah banget. Takut kemana-mana. Huhu  
Untuk kedepannya saya usahakan kualitas tulisannya tidak berkurang  
Mohon dukungan pembaca sekalian  
Terima kasih atas respon positif di chapter sebelumnya :D  
Sampai ketemu di chapter 3 minggu depan!

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang udah nyempetin review :B


	3. Giliranmu, Do Kyungsoo

Title: Dan Kau Hadir (Mengubah Segalanya)  
Author: nanaspineapple  
Pairing: Kaisoo  
Genre: Romance, drama, slice of life  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Word Count: 5,517  
Summary: Do Kyungsoo yang mengedepankan logika dan Kim Jongin yang mengandalkan imajinasi. Bagaimana jika dipaksa bersatu?

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3** **—** **Giliranmu, Do Kyungsoo**

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam toko buku itu di minggu siang saat cuaca cerah dan udara terasa dingin. Udara di dalam toko sejuk tapi lebih hangat dari pada di luar, dan Kyungsoo membuka kancing mantelnya, membiarkan bagian depan kemejanya terlihat.

Di bagian depan toko buku itu ada rak yang khusus berisi buku-buku best seller bulan ini, dan mata Kyungsoo mengamati sampulnya satu persatu. Saat matanya sampai di buku yang best seller nomor 1, ia berhenti, karena ada nama Kim Jongin di sampulnya. Warnanya hitam, hampir seperti tidak ada gambarnya, tapi mungkin itu karena efek cahaya dan posisi bukunya yang terlalu tinggi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Pak?" tanya seorang pegawai wanita sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo. Sejenak, Kyungsoo ingin bilang kalau ia hanya ingin lihat-lihat saja. Tapi sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak ke toko buku karena ia biasanya pesan buku dari internet, dan ia memang butuh bantuan kali ini.

"Saya mau lihat… novelnya Kim Jongin," jawab Kyungsoo jujur, dan ia agak kaget waktu wajah pegawai ini langsung bercahaya saat mendengar nama itu.

"Mari saya antar ke rak novel, Pak."

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kyungsoo mengikuti wanita itu lebih ke dalam bagian toko buku. Ia merasa asing dengan bau kertas di sana, tapi ada ketenangan yang ia dapat dari bau asing itu. Mungkin seharusnya ia lebih sering pergi ke sini.

Wanita itu berhenti setelah masuk ke bagian novel, dan saat ia merentangkan tangannya, Kyungsoo membelalak karena novel-novel Jongin memenuhi satu rak, padahal di rak lain, satu rak bisa berisi sampai 20 judul. Satu judul novel Jongin saja bisa ada lebih dari 15 eksemplar di sana. Kyungsoo memandangi bukunya, semua sampulnya gelap dan nama Kim Jong In ditulis di tengah bawah dengan warna putih. Judulnya tidak terlalu panjang, dan sekali lihat saja sudah bikin penasaran.

"Novel Penulis Kim yang baru rilis 5 hari lalu sudah best seller. Hari ini saja, toko buku baru buka lima jam yang lalu tapi novel barunya sudah terjual 32 eksemplar. Kami harus menyediakan stok banyak tiap hari, memang laku sekali," jelas pegawai itu, dia terlihat bangga sekali.

"Apa semua novel Kim Jongin sejak dulu selaris itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Tidak! Novel pertamanya yang laku keras itu tiga tahun lalu, yang ini." Pegawai itu mengambil salah satu buku yang warnanya hijau gelap, sangat gelap bahkan dari jarak sedekat itu Kyungsoo belum bisa melihat gambar apa yang ada di sana. Buku itu berjudul Di Kedalaman Matamu dan tidak terlalu tebal. "Waktu novel ini laku keras, baru novel-novelnya yang terbit sebelum ini mulai dicari orang. Sejak saat itu Kim Jongin menjadi sangat terkenal."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk, lalu menatap wajah pegawai itu. Ia masih tersenyum sangat lebar dan itu membuat Kyungsoo canggung. Soonyoung dan para pegawai kantor selalu tersenyum padanya, tapi seperti senyum artifisial, senyum profesional, senyum yang diberikan hanya pada orang yang pantas mendapatkannya. Senyum yang ia dapat kali ini senyum tulus dan sumringah, makanya ia agak canggung.

"Anda tahu banyak soal Kim Jongin, ya," ujar Kyungsoo, berusaha terdengar santai. Ia tidak biasanya mengobrol dengan orang asing, tapi ia sedang benar-benar penasaran tentang Jongin.

"Oh." Wanita itu menunduk sedikit, agak tersipu. "Awalnya anak saya yang suka beli novelnya. Lalu saat saya mulai baca, ternyata bagus sekali. Jadi saya sering cari infonya di internet."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lagi dan tidak menjawab. Ia mengambil buku Jongin yang sepertinya yang ia lihat di rak best seller tadi. Yang ini warnanya cokelat gelap, dan judulnya Aku Terbunuh Senyummu. Ia menatap covernya sebentar, lalu membaliknya untuk membaca sinopsisnya.

"Anda belum pernah baca novelnya Kim Jongin?" tanya wanita itu, dan Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tetap membaca. "Kalau begitu coba saja beli yang terbaru itu. Novel yang ini kontennya agak berat, tapi saya jamin bagus, kok."

 _Kau pikir aku belum pernah baca yang lebih berat dari ini,_ decih Kyungsoo dalam hati, tapi ia tidak bilang apa-apa. "Kalau begitu saya ambil ini."

Ia tidak menunggu wanita itu menjawab dan langsung pergi ke arah kasir. Batinnya sempat menimbang-nimbang untuk benar-benar membeli buku itu atau tidak, tapi ia pikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba membacanya. Toh hanya satu buku. Siapa tahu ia bisa mendapat gambaran lebih dalam tentang Jongin setelah membaca buku ini.

Setelah mengantri sebentar, Kyungsoo meletakkan buku itu di counter kasir dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ia mengernyit saat petugas kasir itu mengeluarkan sebuah brosur dan kertas kecil.

"Kim Jongin akan mengadakan Meet & Greet hari Minggu ini di SETEC jam 10 pagi. Dari pembelian novel ini anda dapat kupon yang bisa ditukar dengan tiketnya. Batas penukarannya sampai hari Sabtu jika persediaan masih ada. Atau mau ditukar sekarang?"

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dengan bingung, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Jemarinya yang sudah menjepit kartu kreditnya berhenti dan ia berkedip beberapa kali pada petugas itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kyungsoo adalah tipe pemimpin yang tegas, ia selalu tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Rapat yang ia pimpin tak pernah berlangsung sampai 3 jam karena ia selalu cepat membuat keputusan. Ia tahu pendapat mana yang pantas dipertimbangkan dan ia tahu ide mana yang pantas ditolak. Basa-basi seperti 'akan saya pikiran dulu' tidak pernah ada dari mulutnya. Jika memang ada sesuatu yang ia tidak inginkan, akan ia katakan saat itu juga.

Bagaimanapun, saat itu, pertanyaan dari petugas kasir toko buku itu membuatnya bungkam. Entah kenapa menjawabnya lebih sulit dari memutuskan untuk menandatangani laporan persetujuan anggaran tambahan untuk penambahan presentase produksi. "Uh, um," Kyungsoo dengan gugup menarik kartu kreditnya dan meletakkannya di counter. "Tukar sekarang saja."

"Baik. Satu tiket untuk Meet & Greet Kim Jongin, ya."

Transaksi itu terasa lama karena otak Kyungsoo mendadak kosong pada keputusan yang baru dibuatnya. Ia hanya mau beli novel Jongin dan tiba-tiba dapat tiket untuk bertemu dengannya? Padahal ia bisa minta ibunya untuk menjadwalkan kencan mereka. Kalau saja para pegawai tadi tahu ia dijodohkan dengan Jongin, akan bilang apa mereka?

Begitu ia duduk di mobilnya, ia mengeluarkan brosur dan tiket tadi. Ternyata acara Meet & Greet Jongin adalah salah satu rangkaian acara Pameran Kebudayaan di SETEC (Seoul Trade Exhibition & Convention). Sore harinya penulis itu mengisi seminar di sana. Kyungsoo melempar semua barang yang ada di tangannya ke jok penumpang di sebelahnya, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memeriksa kalender, berharap ia ada perjalanan dinas atau semacamnya. Ia menggeram saat melihat akhir minggunya kosong.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Pergi saja, lah?" Baekhyun balik tanya seolah itu bukan apa-apa. Kyungsoo melorot di kursinya sambil menghela napas lelah. Bukan itu jawaban yang ia inginkan, tapi ia tidak pernah terlalu bisa membantah Baekhyun. Lelaki itu meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja dan menatap Kyungsoo datar. "Memangnya kenapa susah banget sih? Cuma ketemu, kan?"

"Kalau memutuskannya segampang itu aku nggak akan tanya kamu, Byunbaek," gerutu Kyungsoo, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke cangkirnya, tapi hanya menggaruk-garuk sisi cangkirnya dengan kuku telunjuknya. Kedai itu semakin ramai saat hari semakin sore, dan walaupun Kyungsoo tidak nyaman dengan kebisingannya, ia masih ingin mengobrol dengan Baekhyun.

"Jangan karena selama ini kamu yang dikejar-kejar lalu jadi gengsi untuk mau ketemu duluan, dong. Kamu sudah sampai begini artinya sudah mulai tertarik dengannya, lho? Nanti kalau perjodohannya gagal kamu malah nyesal terus kamu mau jomblo sampai umur 40?" celoteh Baekhyun panjang lebar sebelum mengangkat cangkirnya lagi dan menyisip tehnya. Kyungsoo memutar matanya sambil melengos dan Baekhyun terkekeh sedikit. Biasanya Kyungsoo tidak pernah mempermasalahkan soal pacaran atau pernikahan, makanya melihatnya bingung begini, Baekhyun jadi ingin menggodanya terus.

"Aku sebenernya dari awal tidak peduli soal perjodohan ini. Terserahlah aku mau dinikahkan sama siapa. Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu." Kyungsoo mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri, seolah perjodohannya sama rumitnya dengan melihat grafik penjualan turun. Ia selama ini hanya hidup untuk bekerja, semua uangnya ia gunakan untuknya sendiri. Ia bangun dan tidur sendiri. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan seorang pasangan yang akan ia lihat tiap hari. Ia terlalu sibuk memeriksa laporan dan memimpin rapat. Tentu saja tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan pacaran, apalagi pernikahan.

"Santai sedikit, dong. Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, tapi siapa tahu kalian cocok."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan lelah. Ia tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana ia dulu dengan pacar-pacarnya. Ia tidak bisa menyamakan mereka dengan Jongin. Saat itu ia bahkan tidak berorientasi pada pernikahan. "Apa aku cari yang mirip denganku saja ya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Seperti kamu dengan Chanyeol. Kan kepribadian kalian mirip-mirip, tuh. Siapa tahu aku kalau dapat yang mirip denganku malah cocok? Aku akui sih aku mulai tertarik pada Jongin, tapi dalam beberapa hal aku merasa kurang cocok dengannya." Baekhyun mendengar bagaimana Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan ragu-ragu, tapi ia mengerti kenapa ia berpikir begitu. Ia mengetuk meja sekali agar Kyungsoo melihatnya, lalu tersenyum saat Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kita bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Kita?"

"Iya, kita. Kita sudah berteman sejak sebelum kuliah dan sampai sekarang bisa terus berteman, kan? Kepribadian kita berbeda, Kyungsoo." Senyum Baekhyun melebar saat melihat kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo makin dalam, ia tidak mengerti arah omongan Baekhyun. "Siapa tahu itu artinya kamu lebih cocok dengan orang yang sifatnya berkebalikan denganmu."

Baekhyun tertawa saat Kyungsoo menggeram sambil menempelkan dahinya ke permukaan meja, dan ia menggeser cangkir Kyungsoo sedikit karena hampir tersenggol kepalanya.

"Santai saja, kawan," ujarnya, masih setengah tertawa, tapi Kyungsoo tahu ia tulus mengatakannya. "Coba dulu. Kamu tahu aku siap membantu kapan saja."

 **oooooooooooooo**

Kyungsoo masih duduk di depan SETEC, menghabiskan kopi yang ia beli dalam perjalanan ke sini. Ia menatap orang-orang yang beramai-ramai masuk ke dalam venue. Matanya otomatis mengikuti orang yang menenteng buku—buku Kim Jongin yang terbaru untuk ditanda tangani, tentu saja. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia harus datang ke sana dengan membawa tiket dan novel Jongin. Sekarang sudah hampir jam 11 dan ia tahu Meet & Greetnya sudah dimulai dari tadi dan tempat itu semakin ramai, tapi ia tidak tahu harus masuk atau tidak.

Tepat saat kopinya habis dan ia berdiri untuk mencari tempat sampah, ponselnya bunyi dan ia mengeluarkannya dari kantong. Ia melihat Baekhyun mengiriminya chat jadi ia duduk lagi untuk membalasnya.

 _ **Byunbaek**_ _10.49  
_ _gimana sudah ketemu?_

 _ **Dokyung**_ _10.50  
_ _Belum. Masih di luar._

 _ **Byunbaek**_ _10.50  
_ _ih masuk lah!ini udah jam berapa!  
_ _mentang2 rumahmu dekat!  
_ _masuk sekarnag masuk masuk msauk!_

 _ **Dokyung**_ _10.50  
_ _Kenapa kamu yang semangat sih?_

 _ **Byunbaek**_ _10.50  
_ _hehe :p  
_ _kapan lagi lihat kamu bingung begini  
_ _jangan lupa selfie yaahhh  
_ _sama jongin!  
_ _aku mau lihaaatt_

 _ **Dokyung**_ _10.51  
_ _Nggak akan._

 _ **Byunbaek**_ _10.51  
_ _:(  
_ _sudah sana masuukk  
_ _nggak boleh pulang kalau belum ketemu  
_ _ayo ayo ayo ayo ayo ayo  
_ _ayo ayo ayo  
_ _a  
_ _yo_

 _ **Dokyung**_ _10.51  
_ _Iya iya aku masuk._

Kyungsoo tidak menunggu Baekhyun membalas dan langsung berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Setelah membeli tiket masuk pameran, ia masuk dan melihat bahwa tempat Meet & Greet Jongin disekat dari daerah pamerannya. Jongin duduk di balik meja dengan beberapa staff di sebelah dan di belakangnya, dan di hadapannya ada antrian panjang para fansnya.

Ia cukup terkesan dengan jumlah orang yang mengantri untuk mendapat tanda tangan Jongin. Setelah membeli novel Jongin, ia riset sedikit di internet dan baru tahu kalau Jongin adalah salah satu penulis paling laris di Korea sejak tiga tahun terakhir. Hampir semua bukunya sudah dicetak lebih dari lima kali karena cetakan awal selalu habis di toko buku. Ia tidak pernah membaca buku fiksi, jadi ia tidak pernah tahu.

Jongin terlihat senang meladeni para pembacanya, ia mengobrol dengan mereka sedikit sebelum menandatangani bukunya. Tiap orang rata-rata mendapat kesempatan bicara sekitar satu menit, karena antriannya sangat panjang jadi tidak bisa terlalu lama. Kyungsoo hanya diam di tempatnya, ia sudah kehilangan keinginan untuk ikut mengantri. Entah kenapa rasanya melihat Jongin saja sudah cukup. Belum seminggu sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu Jongin, dan mendapati lelaki itu tidak jauh darinya sudah membuatnya lega.

Baru beberapa menit ia berdiri dan memfokuskan pandangan pada Jongin, penulis itu menoleh-noleh, seolah ingin melihat keadaan sekitar. Kyungsoo masih terlalu hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri untuk menyadari hal itu, sampai mereka bertemu pandang.

Ia tersentak, tapi ia tetap saja menatap Jongin yang juga sedang melotot kaget ke arahnya. Sepertinya Jongin ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sudah ada orang di depannya dan itu prioritasnya sekarang. Ia tersenyum panik dan meladeni apapun yang fansnya katakan, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Merasa canggung, Kyungsoo buru-buru pergi dari tempatnya itu, langkahnya cepat dan tak terarah. Ia hanya tak ingin ada di tempat itu lagi.

Karena sudah terlanjur ada di dalam, ia sekalian melihat-lihat barang yang dipajang di pameran tersebut. Temanya kebudayaan, jadi ada banyak macamnya. Ia berusaha fokus pada lukisan di depannya, tapi ia bisa merasakan jantungnya masih berdegup kencang dan ia harus mengusap-usap dadanya dengan satu tangan, seolah menenangkannya agar tidak melompat keluar dari tulang rusuknya. Dari awal ia tidak berencana untuk ketahuan oleh Jongin, makanya ia merasa malu sekali.

"Do Kyungsoo-ssi?"

Direktur itu melompat di tempatnya, kaget karena dipanggil tiba-tiba. Seorang pria tak dikenal berdiri dengan senyum lebarnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan bingung, karena melihat dari name tag yang menggantung di lehernya, ia sepertinya salah satu staff pameran ini.

"Iya?" sahut Kyungsoo setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Secara insting, ia mundur beberapa langkah—bentuk pertahanan diri. Orang ini mencurigakan.

"Ah, tidak perlu takut begitu," ujar lelaki itu ramah. Ia membungkuk rendah, lalu mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Aku Kim Junmyeon, editornya Jongin. Kamu ke sini untuk melihat Jongin?"

"O-oh." Bahu Kyungsoo langsung lebih rileks setelah mendengarnya. "Uh. Bisa dibilang begitu."

Junmyeon tersenyum lebih lebar, yang ini terlihat lebih ramah dari senyumnya beberapa detik yang lalu. "Acara Meet & Greet Jongin masih sampai jam 12. Kamu ada waktu saat makan siang?"

"Iya? Uh, aku tidak ada acara hari ini."

"Kalau begitu bisa tunggu Jongin sampai selesai? Ia ingin bertemu denganmu sebentar setelah ini. Ia tidak banyak waktu karena harus isi seminar jam 2."

Pikiran Kyungsoo kembali pada waktu ia dan Jongin baru kenal dua minggu. Pada saat itu, ibunya harus memaksanya, terus-terusan meneleponnya dan bahkan kadang datang ke rumahnya untuk menyuruhnya kencan dengan Jongin. Saat itu, biarpun ia tidak peduli akan dinikahkan dengan siapa, teringat akan perjodohannya, teringat akan Jongin membuatnya kesal.

Tapi ini beda. Ia yang memutuskan untuk menukar kupon dari novelnya dengan tiket. Ia naik mobil sendiri ke sini. Biarpun Baekhyun agak memaksanya tadi, tetap saja ia masuk dengan keinginannya sendiri. Ia bisa saja pulang daritadi, ia bisa saja tidak datang dari awal, tapi ia tidak melakukannya.

Hampir tanpa sadar, hampir tanpa mempertimbangkan gengsinya yang biasanya selangit, ia mengangguk. "Iya... baiklah."

Junmyeon memiringkan kepalanya, selama sekian detik terlihat bingung, tapi lalu tersenyum lagi. "Kalau begitu nanti sekitar jam 12 tolong datang ke ruangannya Jongin di belakang, pintu masuknya di sebelah panggung, nanti kutunggu di sana. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Kyungsoo kira keadaannya tidak bisa lebih parah dari ini. Biarpun keputusannya barusan sudah dipikirkan, tapi mendadak ia menyesalinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi antusias begini? Apa ini berarti ia sudah tidak masalah dengan kehadiran Jongin sebagai orang yang dijodohkan denganya?

Perutnya terasa seperti dikocok, dan ia tahu itu karena gugup, bukan karena kopi yang tadi ia minum terlalu dingin.

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri, meskipun ia tahu itu tidak akan menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya sendiri dengan kembali fokus melihat barang-barang yang dipamerkan di sana. Meskipun sedikit percuma karena panas di wajahnya dan degup jantungnya yang berdentum menghantam tulang rusuknya membuat bayang-bayang wajah Jongin makin jelas di dalam pikirannya.

 _ **Byunbaek**_ _11.17  
_ _gimana udah ketemu jongin kaaaaannn?  
(love)(love)_

 _ **Dokyung**_ _11.18  
_ _Berisik._

Kyungsoo mulai memutari tempat itu, berhenti di setiap barang pameran untuk memerhatikannya selama 2-3 menit sebelum berpindah. Ia kemudian sampai di depan lukian yang menarik perhatiannya. Lukisan itu terbagi dua, di sisi kiri ada seorang anak yang sedang membaca buku. Anak itu berada di ruangan yang gelap, dan ruangan itu dipenuhi buku. Ada batu besar di atas pundaknya sampai ia membungkuk. Sementara di sisi satu lagi ada seorang anak yang bermain di alam terbuka, wajahnya senang dan terlihat cerah sekali. Ia mengernyit, lalu mengamatinya lebih dekat.

"Tertarik, Pak?"

Kali ini, Kyungsoo tidak terlalu kaget saat melihat seorang pria paruh baya menghampirinya. Ia memakai pakaian formal dan tidak mengenakan atribut staff. Kyungsoo memperhatikannya sebentar, melirik lukisannya lagi, lalu menatap pria itu lagi. "Ah, Anda yang melukis ini?"

"Iya, saya yang lukis." Pria itu tersenyum dan bersedekap di depan lukisannya sendiri. Kyungsoo meliriknya dari ujung matanya, melihat kulit pria itu yang sudah mulai keriput dan rambutnya memutih. Ia menghela napas, membayangkan ia juga akan jadi seperti itu 30-40 tahun lagi. "Anda suka datang ke pameran seni?"

 _Tidak, aku ke sini karena ingin bertemu dengan orang yang dijodohkan denganku karena aku penasaran. Aku bahkan tidak paham apa-apa soal seni,_ adalah jawaban Kyungsoo. Tapi mana mungkin ia jawab begitu! "Uh, tidak juga. Rumah saya dekat sini, jadi..."

Pria itu hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus bingkai lukisannya, lalu mengetuk kanvasnya dengan ujung telunjuknya. Sebenarnya di samping setiap lukisan ada peringatan _Jangan sentuh_ , tapi karena ia pelukisnya, Kyungsoo tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Saya melukis ini karena muak," ujarnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit dan menatapnya heran. _Yaampun, aku nggak tanya,_ gerutunya dalam hati. Harusnya ia langsung pergi tadi kalau tahu akan ditahan di sini. "Ayah saya dulu seorang petinggi perusahaan, dan ingin saya menjadi sepertinya."

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo lalu terdiam. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu dalam suara pria itu yang menarik simpatinya. Kyungsoo yang biasa akan bersungut-sungut saat diajak bicara oleh orang yang tak ia kenal, akan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, akan pura-pura sibuk agar bisa segera pergi. Tapi kali ini ia membiarkan kakinya bertahan di tempatnya berdiri, ingin tahu apa yang ingin pria ini katakan, ingin tahu apa yang membuat pria ini tidak memiliki tatapan mata yang sama dengannya.

"Setiap hari saya hanya belajar dan belajar. Ayah saya memukul saya kalau nilai saya di bawah 80. Apapun yang saya lakukan, orangtua saya tidak pernah puas. Saya tidak boleh bermain dengan teman-teman. Saya harus les, membaca buku, belajar. Semuanya saya lakukan," jelasnya, lalu menghela napas. Kyungsoo sesekali meliriknya, tapi berusaha tetap fokus pada lukisannya. Pria itu menunjuk gambar anak yang membaca buku. "Anak ini merepresentasikan saya yang dulu. Dikurung, terbebani, dikejar harapan yang bahkan saya sendiri tak mampu capai, dipaksakan untuk mendapat hasil yang bahkan tidak pernah saya bayangkan."

 _Begitu, ya. Makanya hidupmu monoton begini. Pasti soal kamu jadi direktur itu juga sudah rencana orang tuamu._

Kata-kata Jongin tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya, dan Kyungsoo berhenti menatap lukisan itu. Ia justru menatap tembok karena di sana tidak ada apapun yang membuatnya teringat pada masa kecilnya, yang entah mengapa mirip dengan pria ini. Ia tidak mau teringat pada bentakan ayahnya saat ia tidur-tiduran setelah pulang sekolah bukannya langsung belajar. Ia tidak mau mengingat lebam yang ada di lengannya karena dilempar buku yang tidak bisa ia selesaikan dalam sebulan.

"Saya lalu sadar saya melakukan itu demi orangtua saya, bukan saya sendiri." Pria itu menunduk, dan Kyungsoo tidak mungkin tidak mendengar sisa-sisa penyesalan yang masih menggantung di suara seraknya. Ia tidak tahan mendengarnya, lalu menatapnya. Pria itu balik menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat kesal.

"Tapi kadang kita tidak punya pilihan, kan? Kadang memang begitulah segala sesuatu terjadi di dalam keluarga, dan kita seringkali tak punya kekuatan cukup untuk melawannya," gerutu Kyungsoo, rahangnya mengeras. Pria ini sama sekali tak mengenalnya, mereka bertemu belum 5 menit yang lalu, tapi ia merasa diejek. Ia merasa seolah-olah pilihan yang sudah ia lakukan selama hidupnya adalah hal yang buruk. Ia merasa semua hal yang ingin ia capai sudah didapatkan, ia tidak suka mendengar pria ini bicara seenaknya begitu.

"Saya juga dulu berpikir begitu. Tapi tidak, pilihan itu selalu ada kalau kita mau. Saya pikir saya akan berakhir di balik meja seperti ayah saya. Sejak kelas 2 SMA, saya sudah diarahkan untuk kuliah di jurusan bisnis dan semacamnya. Tapi di situlah saya melawan. Saya batalkan semua pendaftaran saya, ditampar dan dimarahi, lalu diam-diam kabur. Untungnya saya dari keluarga yang berada, jadi saya tidak bermasalah dengan uang," canda pria itu sambil tertawa. Tapi melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya heran, ia berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum. "Kadang sabar ada batasnya, kan?"

"Kok Anda bisa melakukan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo, tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya sendiri ada di posisi yang sama. Ia selalu menurut akan semua perintah ayahnya. Bahkan saking penurutnya, mungkin jika ayahnya menyuruhnya membaca buku sambil berdiri selama tiga hari ia juga ia tidak akan melawan. "Lalu Anda pergi ke mana?"

"Ke mana saja, yang jauh," jawabnya sambil menggeleng. "Saat akhirnya uang dan bekal saya habis, saya sampai di sebuah desa. Untungnya ada seorang kakek tua yang bersedia menampung saya di rumahnya. Kasihan, anak-anaknya semua tinggal di kota dan tidak pernah menjenguk, istrinya sudah lama meninggal. Saya dirawat seperti anaknya sendiri, anehnya justru saya tidak merasa seperti itu dengan ayah saya.

"Ia ternyata seorang seniman dan banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan melukis. Karena saya tinggal di sana, akhirnya saya diajari juga. Tiap hari saya latihan melukis, dan membantunya bekerja di pabrik di desa itu agar bisa membeli cat dan kanvas. Setelah dua tahun tinggal di sana, kakek itu menyuruh saya pulang ke rumah. Rasanya berat sekali meninggalkan semuanya. Tapi ia benar-benar memaksa saya pulang. Akhirnya saya kembali ke Seoul, dan jujur saja saya kaget melihat orangtua saya begitu sumringah sampai menangis waktu saya masuk rumah."

Kakek itu menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya, tapi tatapan Direktur itu terlihat datar, seolah tanpa emosi. "Harusnya saya tidak kaget, ya? Wajar kan orangtua senang melihat anaknya yang kabur akhirnya pulang? Anda tidak heran?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah lukisan itu, lalu mengedikkan bahu. Ia merasa orangtuanya bahkan tidak akan seterharu itu melihatnya pulang. Ah, mereka mungkin tidak akan repot-repot mencarinya. "Tidak juga. Saya sedikit banyak bisa mengerti kalau situasi Anda sebelumnya begitu."

"Yah, pokoknya akhirnya saya diberi kebebasan untuk memilih jurusan yang saya inginkan. Tentu saja saya memilih jurusan seni rupa. Saya ingat sekali dulu saya mengosongkan isi lemari di kamar dan menggotong lemarinya keluar sendirian di tengah malam, karena tidak ada tempat untuk menyimpan kanvas," tawanya. "Orangtua saya sampai bilang mereka tidak pernah melihat saya tersenyum sebahagia itu sebelumnya."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat sedikit. Ia tidak bergaul dengan banyak orang, dan kalau soal senyuman, yang ia ingat adalah senyum Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu banyak tersenyum saat bersamanya, seolah menggantikan ia melakukannya. Ia sendiri tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali _benar-benar_ tersenyum selain saat bersalaman dengan petinggi perusahaan lain dan menerima kartu nama mereka, saat melihat laporan keuangan yang seimbang, atau saat terkekeh melihat kebodohan orang lain. Entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah karena pada sahabatnya sendiripun ia tidak bisa tersenyum tulus. Ia heran kenapa Baekhyun betah sekali bersamanya.

"Setelah saya lulus, saya kembali ke desa tempat kakek yang dulu merawat saya tinggal. Sayangnya ia sudah meninggal beberapa bulan sebelum saya lulus." Pria itu menghela napas berat. Sekilas, hanya sekilas, Kyungsoo melihat kilatan air mata di mata pria itu. Tapi begitu ia mengangkat kepala, tatapannya sudah kembali seperti semula. "Sejak saat itu saya banyak berkelana ke berbagai negara, mencari pemandangan untuk dilukis. Kalau beruntung, akan ada turis yang menghampiri saya dan menunggu sampai saya selesai melukis, lalu membelinya. Lukisan yang tidak terjual di perjalanan saya bawa pulang, lalu saya daftarkan untuk ikut pameran.

"Anak yang di sebelah kanan harusnya merepresentasikan saya yang sekarang, tapi tidak. Saya menggambarkannya sebagai anak-anak, karena saya sendiri tidak sempat mengalami masa itu. Setidaknya setelah banyak bepergian dan melukis, saya sadar kalau pengetahuan itu tidak hanya didapat dari buku saja. Justru dengan lebih membuka mata dan melihat dunia, mengamati apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sekitar kita itu membuat pikiran kita jauh lebih kaya."

Kyungsoo mendengus. Entah kenapa ia merasa Jongin akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti itu. "Anda pernah mengadakan pameran tunggal?"

"Pernah, beberapa kali. Semuanya sangat berkesan karena melihat satu hall yang isinya hanya karya saya itu... bagaimana ya mengatakannya, puas sekali." Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu menatap Kyungsoo. "Soalnya dari salah satu pameran tunggal itu saya juga bertemu dengan istri saya sekarang. Saya sering berpikir, kalau dulu tidak melukis mungkin saya tidak akan bertemu dengan pasangan hidup saya yang sekarang. Mungkin rumah tangga saya tidak akan sebahagia sekarang. Soalnya dulu sebenarnya orangtua saya dan temannya sudah janjian akan menikahkan saya dengan anaknya, sih."

 _Jadi maksudmu, kau setuju-setuju saja kita dijodohkan walaupun rumah tangga kita tidak bahagia? Pernikahan itu bukan syarat dan ketentuan untuk bebas dari kejaran orang tua, tahu. Itu pilihanmu sendiri._

Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah. Ia merasa makin sesak di sini.

"Pak? Anda diminta Ketua Panitia masuk ruangan sebentar, katanya ada sedikit perubahan untuk seminar nanti," ujar seorang staff wanita sambil menghampiri pria itu.

"Oh, iya nanti saya ke sana." Pria itu lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan kartu namanya dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. "Kalau-kalau Anda butuh lukisan untuk dipajang di ruangan kantor Anda."

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya sambil menerima kartu nama itu. "Kenapa Anda menyimpulkan begitu?"

"Anda bilang Anda tinggal dekat sini. Yang ada di dekat sini hanya apartemen besar yang mahal, tidak mungkin Anda pegawai biasa," tawanya, dan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil membaca sekilas kartu di tangannya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Mereka saling membungkuk, lalu pria itu melangkah pergi. Kyungsoo menatap lukisan itu dalam-dalam, jemarinya memainkan kartu nama di tangannya. Ia merasa cerita pria tadi seperti cerita yang ada di dalam biografi tokoh terkenal. Tapi tidak, ia hanya seorang lelaki yang memutuskan untuk lepas dari ikatan kaku keluarganya, pergi dan memberikan dirinya sendiri kebebasan yang selama ini tidak ia dapatkan. Mungkin ia tidak terlalu terkenal, mungkin tidak banyak sesama seniman yang mengenalnya, tapi ia bahagia dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Pilihan itu ada kalau kita mau, ya..." ujarnya pada diri sendiri, lalu memasukkan kartu nama itu ke saku kemejanya dan lanjut memutari pameran itu.

"Ah, Kyungsoo-ssi, di sini!" panggil Junmyeon saat melihat Kyungsoo berjalan sambil menoleh-noleh. Direktur itu menghampirinya dan Junmyeon membukakan pintu menuju ruangan di backstage. Mereka masuk ke dalam dan ia mengikuti Junmyeon berjalan menyusuri lorong. "Kupikir kamu lupa. Jongin sudah nunggu."

Kyungsoo merasa canggung dengan Junmyeon yang bisa bicara dengannya dengan santai begitu saja. Tapi ia mengingatkan diri sendiri itu mungkin hanya karena ia salah satu petinggi perusahaan, jadi terbiasa dengan orang lain yang selalu bicara sesopan-sopannya padanya. "Maaf, aku tadi terlalu lama mutarnya."

"Gimana, pamerannya?" tanya Junmyeon sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahu dan Junmyeon mengangguk, seolah sudah menduga Kyungsoo akan menjawab seperti itu. Editor itu berhenti di depan pintu dengan tulisan Kim Jongin di depannya, lalu membukanya. "Ini ruang tunggu Jongin. Masuk saja, aku harus ketemu dengan staff yang lain." Kyungsoo melangkah masuk dan begitu posisinya aman, Junmyeon langsung menarik gagangnya untuk menutupnya. "Sampai nanti! Santai-santai ya!"

Kyungsoo menatap pintu itu sebentar, lalu menoleh untuk melihat isi ruangan itu. Ia lalu menemukan Jongin sedang tiduran di sofa sambil tersenyum memandanginya. Penulis itu cepat-cepat duduk dan menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. "Sini, duduk sini." Tanpa bicara apapun, Kyungsoo berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di sebelah Jongin—tentu saja dengan jarak aman. Penulis itu cemberut melihat Kyungsoo sengaja tidak mau duduk dekat dengannya, tapi diam saja. "Kamu kenapa ke sini? Padahal kukira kamu nggak suka datang ke pameran begini."

"Dekat rumah, penasaran saja. Tidak ada kegiatan, juga," jawab Kyungsoo asal. Mana mungkin ia bilang ia sudah beli novelnya dan dapat tiket untuk ikut Meet&Greet nya tadi. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada fans Jongin yang mungkin tidak dapat tiketnya. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sebentar, lalu mengelus pipinya sedikit dengan sisi telunjuknya. Kyungsoo tersentak sedikit dan menatap Jongin heran.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Hah?" Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Kok sepertinya badmood begitu, sih?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar. Ia tahu seperti apa wajahnya. Dulu sekali ia banyak menghabiskan banyak waktu di depan cermin untuk melatih ekspresinya agar tidak terlalu terbaca. Sejak kecil ia memang tidak terlalu ekspresif, tapi semakin ia dewasa, ia merasa tidak ingin semudah itu dibaca orang lain, jadi mempertahankan ekspresi datar sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Orang-orang tidak akan tahu kalau ia sedang senang atau sedih, jadi tidak ada yang akan repot-repot menanyakannya. Dari semua orang yang ia kenal, hanya Baekhyun yang tahu perubahan mood Kyungsoo dari tatapannya atau cara bicaranya. Setiap kali Kyungsoo terlihat pusing karena kerjaan, saat istirahat Baekhyun akan datang ke ruangannya membawakan kopi dan menghiburnya. Saat ia sedang senang, Baekhyun akan terus-terusan tersenyum karena ia pun ikut senang saat sahabatnya senang. Hal itu tumbuh begitu saja karena mereka banyak menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua, dan Kyungsoo sendiri menganggapnya wajar saat Baekhyun menyadari ia sedikit lebih cemberut dari biasanya dan langsung bertanya, 'kamu kenapa sedih?'

Tapi ini Jongin. Jongin yang baru ia kenal tidak lebih dari tiga bulan lalu. Mereka bahkan hanya baru bertemu beberapa kali dan semua pertemuan mereka tak lebih dari makan bareng atau ngobrol sedikit di rumah Kyungsoo (ada bagian mereka berciuman, tapi Kyungsoo tak mau mengingatnya), tetapi Jongin seperti sudah mengenali Kyungsoo seolah mereka sudah kenal lebih lama dari itu.

Ia tidak mau membantah kalau moodnya jadi jelek karena kata-kata pelukis tadi, tapi...

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajah. Jongin tertawa kecil, dan Kyungsoo tidak repot-repot menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kamu boleh cerita padaku, kok, kalau ada apa-apa." Jongin menggeser posisi duduknya sampai mereka berdempetan, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Direktur itu hanya menarik lehernya untuk memberi jarak di antara mereka, lalu melirik Jongin dengan kesal sambil mendecak. Kontak mata mereka tidak bertahan lama karena Kyungsoo buru-buru melihat ke arah lain.

Jongin, usil seperti biasa, dengan cepat mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Ap—"

Saat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya dengan muka marah (dan malu, tentu saja) seperti yang sudah Jongin duga, penulis itu segera menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan dua tangannya, menahannya di tempat.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau melihatku?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi, jelas-jelas tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jongin dan berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi Jongin lebih kuat. "Kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu, kan? Apa yang bikin kamu sedih?"

"Memang kenapa kamu harus tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal. Mendengar jawaban seperti itu, Jongin langsung terdiam, biarpun ia sudah menduganya. "Kamu mau ngapain kalau sudah tahu?"

Jongin menarik wajah Kyungsoo makin dekat dan menempelkan dahi mereka. Kyungsoo buru-buru memindahkan cengkeramannya dari pergelangan tangan Jongin ke bahunya untuk mencegahnya berbuat macam-macam. "Setidaknya aku tahu bagaimana harus menghiburmu," bisik Jongin lembut, dan Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya kenapa jadi penulis itu yang terdengar sedih. Ia bisa merasakan jempol Jongin mulai bergerak mengelus-elus pipinya, dan pertahanan Kyungsoo nyaris jatuh. Jongin mendengar helaan napas Kyungsoo mulai bergetar, ia juga merasakan cengkeraman jemari Kyungsoo di bahunya melemas.

Jongin akhirnya mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap Kyungsoo, meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat mata Kyungsoo dengan terlalu jelas karena dahi mereka masih menempel dan jarak mereka terlalu dekat. "Kenapa aku berusaha ngobrol denganmu walaupun kamu nggak tertarik dengan obrolannya... kenapa aku minta maaf sebelum pulang dari rumahmu waktu itu... itu karena aku peduli pada perasaanmu, Kyungsoo. Kamu sudah terlalu banyak terjebak di dunia ini, makanya setidaknya denganku, kamu tidak akan merasa begitu..."

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo nyaris terisak, tapi ia menahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya. Jongin sadar jika itu diteruskan, Kyungsoo mungkin saja menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah, jadi ia menarik bagian bawah bibir Kyungsoo dengan jarinya pelan sambil berbisik, 'ssh, jangan lakukan itu,' dan begitu Kyungsoo menurut, ia mengecup bibirnya kilat.

Kyungsoo tidak bereaksi, ia hanya menatap Jongin dengan mata layunya. Jongin teringat pertamakali mereka bertemu di restoran dan sekarang nyaris tiga bulan kemudian ia masih melihat rasa sedih yang sama di mata itu. _Apa saja yang sudah kamu alami?_ pikirnya, _apa saja yang sudah kamu lihat, Kyungsoo?_

"Kenapa kamu menciumku?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Umurnya hampir 30 tahun, dan ia sudah punya beberapa pacar dulu, jadi ciuman bukan hal yang tidak biasa baginya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menganggapnya hal kecil. Ia tidak mau Jongin menciumnya hanya karena menurutnya, 'ini cuman ciuman, kan?'

"Karena kamu nggak nolak, sih?" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum. Jawabannya memang seperti itu, tapi ia tidak terdengar meledek, jadi Kyungsoo diam saja. "Aku nggak tahu kamu mikir apa, tapi aku bukan tipe yang mencium semua orang segampang itu. Aku sudah bilang aku tertarik padamu."

"Jadi kamu setuju dengan perjodohan ini?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahu. "Aku belum bisa bilang iya. Tapi aku juga tidak akan bilang tidak."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat satu. Ia tidak suka jawaban setengah-setengah begitu. "Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya..." Jongin mendekatkan wajah mereka lagi. "Aku belum sesuka itu padamu, tapi kalau akhirnya aku harus menikah denganmu, aku tidak keberatan." Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu mengedikkan bahu lagi. "Boleh kucium lagi?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah. Ia tidak bilang apa-apa, tapi saat ia menutup mata dan tangannya naik dari bahu ke rahang Jongin, Jongin menganggapnya 'boleh.' Ia mencium Kyungsoo, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Ia merasa lega karena Kyungsoo juga tidak ragu dan langsung menciumnya balik. Sedikit penasaran, ia melepas bibirnya dan menarik kepalanya sedikit ke belakang, ingin tahu reaksi Kyungsoo. Tanpa diduga, Kyungsoo mengikuti gerakan Jongin, berusaha agar bibir mereka tetap dekat. Melihatnya begitu, Jongin kembali menciuminya, tak menyisakan jarak di antara mereka.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Sebentar lagi jam 1 dan Jongin harus segera standby di dekat panggung karena acara pembukaan seminarnya akan segera dimulai. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah ingin pulang dari tadi tapi ia minta tunggu sampai Junmyeon datang dan menyuruhnya keluar untuk bersiap-siap. Ia menatap langit-langit dalam diam, lalu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih membaca sesuatu di ponselnya. "Dari tadi nggak selesai-selesai, baca apa, sih?"

"Oh?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin sekilas, lalu mengunci layar ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke saku jaket. "Email dari bawahanku. Ini sudah akhir November, mau tutup buku jadi aku sibuk."

Jongin melengos. "Aku nggak ngerti kamu ngomong apa."

"Terserah."

"Kita kapan kencan lagi?"

"Masih mau kencan?"

Jongin menyipitkan matanya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk lututnya dengan jemarinya. "Jangan bilang dulu kamu juga begini dengan pacar-pacarmu."

"Yah..." Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. "Sepertinya Hyunsik harus diberi penghargaan karena bisa tahan denganku sampai 3 tahun."

Jongin mencolek pipi Kyungsoo dan direktur itu meliriknya sedikit. "Jangan buru-buru begitu," katanya dengan nada yang agak menantang. Jongin menyeringai. "Aku bisa saja memecahkan rekor itu, tahu?"

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus.

 **oooooooooooooo**

 _ **Byunbaek**_ _17.22  
_ _manaa katanya selfie  
_ _:((_

 _ **Byunbaek**_ _19.47  
_ _KENAPA CUMAN DIREAD_

 _ **Byunbaek**_ _20.09  
_ _AWAS YA NERACA AKHIR BULAN AKU BIKIN SALAH  
_ _BIAR KAMU DIMARAHIN_

 _ **Dokyung**_ _20.09  
_ _YANG ADA AKU YANG MARAHIN KAMU BRENGSEK  
_ _AUDITOR MACAM APA_

 _ **Byunbaek**_ _20.09  
_ _hehe  
_ _giliran urusan kerjaan baru balas :((  
_ _huu_

* * *

A/n: Halo.  
Saya minta maaaaaaaff banget banget banget karena 2 minggu ga apdet ;_; tadinya saya mau apdet seminggu sekali, tapi ternyata akhir tahun ini jauh lebih hectic dari yang saya kira... yah pokoknya saya gabisa janji lagi buat apdet tiap Senin kayak yang dulu saya bilang.  
Juga chapter ini saya kerjainnya bener-bener di antara ngerjain tugas, jadi maaf kalo berantakan dan tidak berkesan di hati pembaca semua.  
Btw chapter 3 ini saya judulin Giliranmu, Do Kyungsoo karena kali ini kita ngeliat semuanya dari sisi Kyungsoo. Gimana dia yang tiba-tiba inisiatif ini-itu. Semoga ke depannya dia makin tidak gengsi yah.  
Chapter ini kayaknya 1000 kata lebih panjang daripada chapter sebelumnya, sih, walaupun Kaisoo nya kurang.  
Iya, saya lebih suka cerita romance yang character development nya pelan. Jadi gak tiba-tiba mereka suka trus tiba-tiba nikah gitu.  
Mungkin buat beberapa orang, model cerita begini terlalu bertele-tele karena gak segera ke inti cerita, tapi saya ngerasa perlu ngejelasin latar belakang Jongin dan Kyungsoo supaya pembaca paham karakter mereka di sini itu seperti apa.

Jadiiiiiiiii  
Para pembaca sekalian saya harapkan kesabarannya, insyaallah cerita ini akan saya lanjut terus :-)  
Akhir 2016 dan awal 2017 ini saya jujur aja sibuk banget, jadi gatau gimana nantinya,  
tapi semoga saya bisa selalu ngelanjutin nulis cerita ini dan tidak membiarkan kalian nunggu kelamaan hahaha.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang selalu merespon dengan positif! :D

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang udah nyempetiin review :B


End file.
